FANTASIAS DE REYES
by aniachiba
Summary: QUIEN DICE QUE UNA CHICA NERD ES ABURRIDA, DISFRUTEN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA FANTASIA
1. FANTASIAS DE REYES

FANTASIAS DE REYES.

Personajes: Darién y Serena

El doctor y la enfermera

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde cuando el doctor Darién Chiba preparaba sus cosas para ir a su departamento. Nuestro doctor estaba concentrado completando las fichas de los pacientes que no se percato de una bella y sigilosa enfermera ingresaba a su consulta.

Poco a poco nuestra bella enfermera se fue acercando a nuestro apuesto doctor, mientras el firmaba las fichas, nuestra enfermera sacó de su delantal un pedazo de tela que utilizó como venda para el doctor.

Solo en el momento en que todo se volvió oscuro, nuestro doctor se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien y comenzó a inquietarse. Preguntando: ¿Quién anda ahí y por que me han vendado los ojos?, la enfermera delicadamente vuelve a sacar un par de telas y le amarra las manos de su estimado doctor. Viendo que el está inquieto con voz seductora le susurra en los oídos ""mmmm, solo vengo a visitar a mi doctor para que haga una revisión general de mi salud"".

El doctor al sentir el aliento cálido en su oído, se estremece , con voz ronca y sexi dice: ""para ser un diagnóstico de su salud es necesario que vea quien es mi paciente y que con mis manos analice cada parte del cuerpo"".

Pero la enfermera muy astuta, se acerca nuevamente al medico y le dice: mmmm, pero para lo que yo quiero que analice solo necesita su vista, lentamente baja a su boca, presiona sus labios con los labios del doctor, dando un beso lleno de pasión, delicadamente pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de docto, para que este le de paso a su lengua para empezar una danza llena de pasión, cuando a los dos les falta el aire, se separan de ese arrollador beso, la enfermera tiernamente quita la venda de los ojos del doctor, para que este empiece su análisis de salud.

Después que al doctor le fue quitada la venda, parpadea varias veces hasta lograr enfocar claramente a su paciente, dándose cuenta que esta era nada y nada menos que su incondicional enfermera. Pero con un atuendo bastante especial, su pelo dorado caía libremente en su espalda, resaltando sus bellos risos que llegaban a su pequeña cintura, una faldita diminuta que no cubría lo suficiente sus generosos glúteos, y mostraba en toda su extensión esas piernas que todos los días ansiaba ver. En la parte superior solo tenía un pequeño sostén de encaje que hacía juego con el color celeste de su pequeña faldita. En conclusión su recatada enfermera era todo una tentación. Después de semejante visión no se podía ver una reacción más lógica en el, su miembro ante tal imagen se puso duro como roca dispuesto a todo para dar la batalla con semejante mujer.

La enfermera a ver semejante reacción del doctor sonríe inocentemente, lleva unos de sus dedos a la boca y lentamente empieza a lamerlo, ante tal acto nuestro doctor traga grueso, respira profundamente y dice: creo que el que necesita un chequeo medico soy yo, puedes tomar mis signos vitales por que creo que me estas matando. La enfermera sonríe dulcemente y se acerca al doctor, osadamente se sienta en sus pierna y pega su cuerpo a dorso del doctor, pone sus labios en el cuello y dice: no creo que mi adorado doctor este a punto de morir, por que su pulso esta muy acelerado y mmmm (refregándose de manera descarada sobre el pantalón del doctor, donde se ve claramente su miembro excitado) dice: mmmm creo que nuestro amigo también esta muy vivo.

El doctor lentamente va desatando la tela que sostiene sus manos, sin que nuestra inocente enfermera se de cuenta. Lentamente la enfermera desabrocha cada uno de los botones de la camisa del doctor, repartiendo besos, mordidas y lametazos en todo su torso, teniendo como respuesta que el miembro del doctor se endurezca más y más.

Al llegar a los pantalones del doctor, la enfermera delicadamente desabrocha el cinturón, bajando el cierre del pantalón y con ello los bóxer del doctor, logrando así liberar su pene grueso y largo listo para darle placer, alza su mirada hacia el doctor, el cual se respira agitadamente, poco a poco nuestra enfermera lame sus labios lentamente y acerca su cara al pene de nuestro doctor. Con su mejilla acaricia el tronco del pene, y delicadamente expulsa su aliento en la cabeza del pene. Poco a poco con su pequeña lengua recorre el miembro del doctor, dando ocasionalmente pequeñas mordidas, con su manos toma el tronco de pene acariciando este de arriba a bajo a un ritmo condenadamente lento. El medico al ver que no iba a aguantar mucho más tal tortura en un movimiento rápido suelta las telas de sus manos, toma el rostro de su bella enfermera y la besa con pasión. La enfermera sin saber como reaccionar ante tal ataque de su doctor se deja llevar por ese beso hasta perder el aliento. El doctor aprovechando la distracción de la enfermera, la toma en brazos y en un movimiento rápido la pone sobre su escritorio, botando todas cosas que este tenía encima, se acerca al rostro de la enfermera y vuelve a besarla apasionadamente, con su manos desabrocha el pequeño sostén liberando los senos duros y firmes de su bella enfermera, con sus pulgares comienza a masajear los pequeños botones que sobresalen de sus maravillosos seños, se acerca lentamente a ello y con lengua comienza a succionar como bebe el seno derecho y con su mano masajea el seno izquierdo, repitiendo la operación varias veces. Luego de unos segundos aplicando tal tratamiento solo en aquella consulta se escucha los jadeos interminables de la bella enfermeras y los roncos gruñidos de nuestro doctor.

Cuando el doctor ve que el tratamiento aplicado esta alcanzo los resultados esperado, desciendo una de sus manos a la tierna y deliciosa vagina de su enfermera, para masajear con alevosía los pliegos y el clítoris de la bella enfermera, lentamente desciende su rostro hacia el centro del placer de nuestra enfermera sin dejar de lado las caricias y besos por todo du cuerpo. Lame lentamente los pliegues de su vagina, y hunde uno de sus dedos en el canal de esta. Luego de varios movimiento entrando y sacando sus dedos, en un gran grito de placer nuestra enfermera se libera en un potente orgasmos. Pero nuestro doctor que aún no ha sido satisfecho, toma su miembro suavemente y lo guía a la entrada de la vagina de su enfermera, introduciéndolo poco a poco, esta aun no recuperándose de su orgasmo lanza un gran gemido cuando se ve invadida por el pene del doctor, cuando su cuerpo se acostumbra a tal intromisión comienza el baile de pasión, en un vaivén delicioso, que los hace ver estrellas. Después de 3 horas haciendo ese útil ejercicio y ya perdiendo la cuenta de los orgasmos alcanzados, se recuestan tranquilamente en la camilla del consultorio. Donde la enfermera apoya su cabeza en el torso del apuesto medico y le dice: ahora estas de acuerdo que no es mala idea jugar con nuestras fantasías.

El apuesto doctor acariciando el pelo de su enfermera contesta: creo que tus juegos son maravillosos, pero para la próxima vez yo seré el que cumple una de mis fantasías, aunque no estaría mal tener de ves en cuando la visita de tan bella enfermera.

La enfermera sonriente le contesta: mmm, esta enfermera aun no termina su turno, se anima mi amado doctor Chiba a otra ronda?

El doctor en un movimiento rápido se pone encima de la enfermera y de una sola estocada hunde su miembro en las profundidades del templo del placer de su enfermera, para continuar su examen minucioso de salud diciendo: será todo un placer mi amada Serena ver tu estado de salud, pero a primera vista solo puedo decir que usted sufre de mucha calentura y tengo el remedio exacto para bajar esa fiebre. ¿te parece que volvamos a casa, eso si después de esta ronda?, mañana no tengo turno y me muero por verte de nuevo con este trajecito y no dejarte salid de nuestra cama todo el fin de semana.

Serena le contesta: mira que bien, después que no querías hacerme un análisis, resulta que me secuestraras todo el fin de semana, jajajajaj, me parece bien muero de ganas de recuperar todas las horas extras que me abandonaste en casa.

Darién contesta: lo siento amor, pero si el dejarte sola, permite que te vea aquí y me desees más, seguiré trabajando.

Espera un momento, que quiero a mi marido sin estress para seguir haciendo el amor con el, así que mejor dame tiempo de calidas, o si no la que te secuestre seré yo.


	2. secuestro

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte de la Serie Sailor Moon y pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo los utilice sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de divertirme.**

**Hay veces que puedo ser cursi, pero otras no, así que espero que disfruten de todas mis historias**

El secuestro

Espero que sigan disfrutando de estas fantasías, espero sus comentarios. Recuerden que recién estoy empezando…

Por las calles de Tokio iba caminando una hermosa joven, de un largo pelo rubio y unos cautivadores ojos azules, dirigiéndose a una de las cafeterías mas famosas de la ciudad ""El amanecer"". Sin darse cuenta que a unos pocos metros había un joven que la seguía cautelosamente. Antes de llegar a la cafetería, la joven se detiene a observar una vitrina llena de peluches, con los ojos brillosos. Lentamente el joven misterioso se acerca a la bella rubia y con un movimiento rápido tapa su boca con un paño lleno de cloroformo. Luego el joven la toma en brazos y la lleva a una bodega lejos de la ciudad.

La joven aturdida despierta lentamente y observa donde se encuentra, con miedo empieza a gritar ya que ve que sus manos y pies están amarrados a una inmensa cama, pero el lugar esta muy oscuro como para saber donde se encuentra. En medio de sus gritos de desesperación, aparece un hombre que oculta su rostro con un gorro pasamontaña en el cual se observa su intensos y misteriosos ojos azules, con voz grave y autoritaria le dice a su pequeña presa: deja de gritar, que nadie te va a escuchar, estamos tan lejos de la civilización, que nadie escuchara tu llanto, por eso princesa mejor guarda silencio, para que disfrutes más de tu estadía en mis aposentos.

La joven confusa, traga saliva y comienza a temblar, preguntándose ¿Quien es el hombre que la tiene secuestrada?, con un asentimiento de cabeza, muestra que esta de acuerdo con el hecho de no gritar, pero con un poco de nerviosismo pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?¿por que me tienes aquí amarrada a esta cama?, no soy de una con mucho dinero, que es lo que quieres. El hombre con una pequeña sonrisa se acerca nuevamente a la joven y le susurra al oído: Re quiero solo para mi, quiero que sea solo mía, mía.

La joven al sentir el aliento del secuestrado en sus oído se estremece y siente como una corriente eléctrica recorre toda su columna vertebral y como sus pezones se van endureciendo poco a poco. El secuestrador al ver tal reacción sonríe nuevamente, se acerca a ella y con delicadeza va desnudándola prenda por prenda, cuando la joven que cual es el propósito del secuestrador comienza a moverse de forma brusca para evitar que este la toque, pero sus amarras son mus firmes, así que todo movimiento no le sirve para liberarse, un poco agitada simplemente cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

Luego de su laboriosa tarea, el secuestrador la deja totalmente desnuda, deleitándose con el escultural cuerpo de la rubia, saca cuidadosamente una rosa que estaba encima de un mesón cercano a la cama, y comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven lentamente, poco a poco va besando cada rincón del su cuerpo, emitiendo ocasionalmente suspiros y jadeos.

Lentamente sus labios se van acercando a la intimidad de la rubia y expulsa con delicadeza su aliento en su pubis. Como respuesta a esa caricia lanza un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. El secuestrados, saca su lengua y comienza a lamer los labios de su deliciosa intimidad, humedeciendo toda su vagina, cuando ve que la rubia se va rindiendo a sus caricias acerca unos de sus dedos a su intimidad explorando poco a poco cada rincón, se detiene lentamente y comienza a penetrar con uno de sus dedos su vagina, logrando que un pequeño gruñido escape de los labios de la rubia, al ver su respuesta rápidamente comienza a besarla con mucha pasión. Delicadamente el secuestrador comienza a desnudarse rápidamente para estar en las mismas condiciones que la rubia, mostrando en todo su esplendor su excitado miembro, cuidadosamente desamarra los pies de la rubia, doblando sus rodillas, extendiendo sus muslos para tener una visión completa de su vagina.

Con palabras dulces se acerca a los oídos de la rubia y le susurra, te deseo, eres solamente mía, después de pronunciar estas palabras toma con sus manos su pene dirigiéndolo a la entrada de su vagina con una estocada suave, penetra su vagina, logrando que la rubia, lance una gran gemido de placer, después de detenerse unos momentos, empieza a moverse lentamente de adentro hacia fuera de la vagina de la joven, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, hasta que ambos de manera salvaje se acercan a tan ansiado clímax. Lentamente el cuerpo del secuestrador se acerca a los pechos de la rubia y comienza a lamerlos poco a poco para excitarla nuevamente, sin salir de ella todavía el secuestrador siente como su pene es nuevamente apretado por las paredes vaginales de la rubia, haciendo que nuevamente pierda el control de sus impulsos, empieza salvajemente a moverse en la vagina de rubia haciendo que sus cuerpos suden por tanta actividad.

Después de unas horas de esa actividad, el secuestrador se levanta suavemente del pecho de la rubia y la observa como esta descansa. Con una sonrisa suave se acerca al rostro de la rubia y le susurra: jamás dejaré que me dejes, eres solo mía.

La joven se quedó dormida plácidamente, soñando con su secuestrador de ojos azules, al día siguiente este lleva una bandeja llena de delicias para darle un suculento desayuno, el secuestrador se acerca a los labios y le susurra: ¿por cuánto tiempo más quieres seguir jugando a la cautiva, aunque por mi te tendría así toda la vida. La joven con voz media rasposa por el sueño, le contesta: todo el tiempo que tu quieras amor, pero no seria mala idea que me desataras las manos y los pies ya que me duelen un poco, y por lo mismo el único juego que podremos hacer es solo, el del médico y paciente.

El joven al ver semejante disyuntiva, delicadamente desata las cuerdas que tienen cautiva a su esposa y dulcemente le dice: lo siento amor, pero me debías una, te prometo que para la próxima, seré un poco más suave.

La joven al escuchar esa declaración contesta: la próxima es la mía así que prepárate, mi misterioso secuestrador, por que no querrás abandonar nuestro dormitorio.

El secuestrador contesta: es lo que menos deseo hacer, si contáramos las locuras que hacemos, nadie creería que llevamos unos cuantos años de casados y además dirigimos todo un país.

La rubia muy risueña contesta, lo bueno es que nuestra hija ya está grande y podemos hacer nuestras fantasías sin temor a que nos vigiles. Pero debemos volver acuérdate que me secuestraste en una pausa que hice en mi arduo trabajo.

El rey si dar tiempo a que su reina se levante le susurra a su oído no te preocupes por que ya avisé que estarás todo el fin de semana conmigo.

La joven con una gran sonrisa contesta: entonces disfrutemos de nuestras eternas fantasías amor, hora me toca a mi….

CONTINUARÁ

Notas del autor:

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta segunda fantasía, intentaré subir historias bastante seguido, aunque me gustaría saber sus opiniones para estar motivada a escribir, tal vez no tenga gran talento, pero me gusta hacer andar mi imaginación.


	3. UNA REINA CAPRICHOSA

**Como ya averigüé como se suben varios capítulos por historia, ahora es posibles continuar con las fantasías de estos locos reyes, la verdad estoy muy contenta, sobretodo de los comentarios hacia mis historias, les puedo decir que esto me ha ayudado a distraerme, nunca pensé que lo pasaría tan bien escribiendo, se que algunas son un poco subidas de tono, pero también creo en el romance. Creo que siempre es bueno tener un poco de romance en la vida, esto te motiva.**

**Bueno a continuación les dejo otra loca fantasía, la verdad ni siquiera se cuantas inventaré, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. No hay nada mejor que cumplir tus fantasías con la persona que amas, para así salir de monotonía y divertirse.**

**Besos aniachiba**

UNA REINA MUY CAPICHOSA.

**POV SERENA V/S POV AUTORA AJAJAJAJAJ, NO SE ES UNA MEZCLA ESPERO NO CONFUNDIRLOS**

Después de haber pasado el susto más grande su vida, claro ocasionado por la loca fantasía de su innombrable esposo, si por que aunque ustedes no lo crean cierta rubia estaba molesta con su queridísimo esposo, saben por que, por la fantasía que al el se le ocurrió idear, como se le ocurre secuestrarla, amarrarla a una cama, bueno eso ella ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero la estuvo torturando todo un fin de semana, ya perdió la cuenta de cuanto clímax frustrados tuvo ese día, ya que al vanidoso rey le encantaba hacerla sufrir, aunque sería muy estúpido negar que no lo disfruté pero eso, no quita que cierta rubia quiera cobrar venganza ante tal desafío, ella reconocía que las ideas de las fantasías habían sido una sugerencia de cierta loca amiga rubia, que no era nada más que la mismísima autodenominada diosa del amor, pero la princesa, perdón ahora reina le encantó la idea y simplemente lanzó en guante al caballeroso rey, aunque de caballero solo le quedaban los modales, en estos momentos, el muy desquiciado estaba haciendo una lista con todas las fantasías que quería cumplir, creo que yo tendré que echar a andar mi imaginación, para poner en marcha mi fantasía. Por el momento lo único que puedo decir: es que el rey esta castigado hasta nuevo aviso por el susto que me dio, jajajaja, todavía recuerdo como abrió los ojos cuando le dije que casi me daba un infarto con su fantasía y como soy una reina muy sensible, nótese el sarcasmo, no por nada tengo más de 1000 años, la verdad es que quería tener el tiempo suficiente para planear mi fantasía, aunque el pobre lleva en abstinencia una semana, así que ganas no le van a faltar.

Pero esta vez va a ser distinto, siempre planeamos entro los dos la fantasía, eso se suponía, por que la que el hizo, ni siquiera me aviso, así que yo pensé realmente que me habían secuestrado para matarme, pero bueno eso ya pasó, ahora me toca a mi disfrutar….

Después de unas cuantas horas planeando como vengarse de cierto príncipe, que ahora era rey por supuesto, la rubia se acerca a su armario para sacar de allí un curioso atuendo, ese día les había dado un fin de semana libre a todos los sirvientes del palacio, bueno cabe decir que después de 1000 años, obviamente la reina aprendió a cocinar gracias a la mano milagrosa y la paciencia de su amiga Lita y el esposo de esta Andrew, si por que aunque ustedes no lo crean Lita se casó con Andrew, ya que Reika conoció a otro hombre en el extranjero y al año después de irse, llegó con el a visitar a Andrew diciéndole que ya no lo amaba, mi pobre amigo quedó bastante mal, pero Lita sanó su corazón y ahora son muy felices, el es parte de la orden de caballeros de la corte, y tiene 3 preciosos niños.

Bueno en mi caso, aunque el futuro supuestamente ya lo teníamos claro, resultó que Riny no fue nuestra primera hija, todo lo contrario nuestro primer hijo, si aunque no lo crean se llama Endimión como su padre, tenemos a Carlie, Alejandro, Sofía, Darién y por último la pequeña dama Riny, según Setsuna, después de tanto acontecimientos como la batalla con galaxia, la llegada de las tres estrellas, la muerte de la familia Black Moon, etc, el futuro cambio y si que cambio, ya no hay guerras, todo es paz y armonía.

Bueno para no divagar más en mi cuento de hadas, mandé a mis hijos de vacaciones con las Sailor, estaban muy felices y bueno mis sirvientes también les di unos días libres, para estar tranquila con mi rey.

Lentamente la rubia se va poniendo su traje que consiste nada más ni nada menos que en un traje de conejita, como la suele llamar su rey, pero esta es una conejita bastante traviesa, por que ella va a ser la cazadora.

Lentamente va caminando la reina al salón con su disfraz de conejita, ve como su marido esta concentrado leyendo un libro en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Tan sigilosa como un ladrón, se quita los zapatos, toma un pañuelo con cloroformo, que su esposo tenía en su maletín, pone una pequeña cantidad y hace que el príncipe lo huela logrando que este se desmaye. La reina toma su cristal de plata y con su poder transporta a su rey al dormitorio, mientras el todavía no despierta le amarra su brazo y pies, luego le pone una amarra en su boca.

Después de unos minutos el rey despierta un poco desorientado ya ahogado ya que se le es difícil respirar, al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que parado frente a su cama se encuentra su reina vestida con un adorable y sexi disfraz de conejita, inmediatamente luego de aquella agradable visión y por supuesto los días en que su tierna esposa lo ha tenido en abstinencia, el primero en reaccionar fue su miembro alzándose en todo su esplendor esperando ser usando para las exploraciones más profundas del cuerpo de su esposa, a pesar de los muchos años que llevan casados, todavía cada célula de piel vibraba con solo una mirada de su esposa. Mientras analizaba su situación, se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo y a la merced de su esposa, que la verdad no lo asustaba en absoluto, por que sabía que iba a ser para disfrute de ambos.

Cuando la reina ve como su esposo observa todo a su alrededor, con voz ronca y sexi le dice, mi amor, ahora me toca mi, pero antes quería tomar una pequeña venganza de mi parte por eso estas amarrado a nuestra cama, pero esa no es la novedad. Tu castigo por el momento ver, pero no tocar, y si gimes tendrás u castigo, ahora simplemente mando yo.

Lentamente la rubia se dirige al equipo de música y pone una canción muy sensual, empieza poco a poco a moverse al ritmo de la música, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo sin apartar la mirada de su marido, con su manos recorre el contorno de disfraz y se dirige a sus senos, sacando de sostén rosa que los oculta, con dos de sus dedos comienza a piñizcar lentamente sus pezones, lanzando pequeños gemidos de placer, hasta que estos quedan erectos, a esas altura el pobre rey no controlaba su excitación y solo quería lanzarse a los brazos de su esposa, continuando con la tortura, lentamente la rubia dirige una de su manos a su intimidad, empezando un pequeño masaje en los labios vaginales, haciendo una leve presión en su clítoris, luego de varios minutos en esa labor, dirige uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su vagina, penetrando suavemente, luego mete otro de dos y empieza a penetrarse con mayor fuerza y rapidez logrando llegar así a su primer orgasmo de la noche, junto con ella el rey se viene inevitablemente al contemplar el placer de su esposa.

Poco a poco la reina se recupera de su organismo, volviendo a respirar con normalidad, se quita las últimas prendas del traje de conejita lentamente, luego de que queda solo con un par de medias correspondientes al traje, se acerca lentamente a la cama, sube al pecho del rey, quedando encima de el. Poco a poco va moviendo sus caderas hasta llegar a su miembro que ya estaba nuevamente listo y duro para comenzar la danza que en esos momentos si que quería ser parte, ya que su esposa le había robado el placer de hundirse en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Para el ese era su peor castigo. Cuando el pene rosa tiernamente la entrada de la vagina de la reina, ella bruscamente, posiciona el miembro, permitiendo que sus paredes vaginas acojan al miembro de sus esposo, con lentos vaivenes, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Después de semejante cabalgata, el rey desesperado se movió inquietamente para deshacerse de las amarras, aunque le era bastante difícil, la reina al estar recostada en su pecho alza su vista y le sonríe de manera pícara, se acerca a sus labios amordazados y, tomando con sus dientes quita delicada mente la mordaza y le pregunta a su rey, ¿te animas a otra ronda, pero quedas libre de hacer lo que quieras?, con el poder del cristal del plata hace desaparecer las amarras de los brazos y pies de su rey, este en un movimiento rápido, deja a la rubia bajo su cuerpo, con una pequeña sonrisa le dice: creo que me dejaste sin palabras después de semejante baile, guardaré ese disfraz de conejita cuando estés a mi merced nuevamente, aunque lo único de lo que tengo ganas a hora es de solo oírte gemir mientras tu cuerpo se funde con el mío, tomando los muslos de su esposa, sin preparación alguna y obviamente ayudado por los fluidos que han sido acumulados por los clímax anteriores, se hunde de una sola estocada es su cuerpo, sintiendo la estreches de este, que a pesar de los años, no ha cambiado, lentamente comienza nuevamente el tortuoso vaivén, presionado con su manos los bien formados pechos de su esposa, y besando apasionadamente su deliciosos labios.

Sin dar tregua a que la reina recupere el aliento, el rey mueve suavemente sus caderas, logrando que su miembro este erecto nuevamente, comenzando así por cuarta vez esa noche, la más sincronizada danza de amor. Esta agitada noche no termino hasta la madrugada del otro día, en el cual se veía a ambos reyes descansando plácidamente en su cama matrimonial, con solo unas sabanas cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. Lentamente el rey despierta y ve como su flamante escosa descansa, observa su bello cuerpo mientras duerme y no puede evitar que nuevamente el deseo se apodere de su cuerpo. Lentamente comienza a besar los senos de su esposa, baja hasta su intimidad y con su lengua, comienza a lamer y succionar el botón de placer de su esposa, poco a poco se puede escuchar unos pequeños gemidos que salen delicadamente de su adormilada esposa, la cual abre a un mas sus piernas para recibir la atención de su marido. El complacido por semejante recepción del cuerpo de su esposa, toma su miembro con su mano y lo dirige a la entrada de su esposa, hundiéndose en ella con un suave empujón, comenzando nuevamente el vaivén más que conocido por lo dos.

Cuando la reina despierta en su totalidad, se acerca nuevamente a su esposo y con dulzura le susurra a su oído: querido que no fantasía por lo menos deberá esperar unos días, después de toda la actividad que hemos tenido, estoy un poco adolorida, así que tendrás bastante tiempo para pensar que me aras.

Su esposo un poco inconforme, después de lo que le dijo su esposa, le dice mmmm, la verdad es que creo que me pase, pero no puedo evitarlo eres exquisita, aparte que esperabas después de una semana se abstinencia, si quieres unos días atente a las consecuencias esposa mía, por que para la próxima no te soltaré hasta que mi cuerpo diga basta.

Bueno creo que puedo asumirlo, lo bueno que tenemos una recuperación rápida, pero aprovechando que estamos solos, te pareces que durmamos un poco.

Su esposo pícaramente, se pone sobre la reina y le dice, dormimos después de dos rondas más, total un poco de dolor no apaga nuestra pasión.

Esta bien contesta Serena, eso si me prometes hacerme una rica comida, para recuperara energías.

Claro mi amor responde el rey, eso si que antes prefiero comerme el postre.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación solo en la habitación se lograban escuchar un coro de gemidos y jadeos de ambos reyes, solo les puedo decir que el rey no cocinó, sino que mando a pedir comida rápida por que ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Quién diría que después de cientos de años de casados, siguen siendo insaciables y apasionados como su noche de bodas.

**Notas del autor**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta nueva fantasía. Gracias a aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios acerca de mis historias, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, poco a poco iré actualizando mi otra historia también, ya que en esa tengo que meterme más en la personalidad de Darién, si lo voy a trastocar un poco su personalidad, total el papel aguanta todo. Gracias por sus sugerencias.**

**Nos veremos próximamente**

**Besos aniachiba**


	4. QUIERO SER JEQUE

**Hola, siguiendo con las fantasías de reyes, como ya les había adelantado en el capitulo anterior, ahora es Darién el que debe planear una, pero como ver cada vez cuesta superar en creatividad cada fantasía, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Besos, aniachiba.**

**¡!QUIERO SER JEQUE!**

**POV DARIÉN**

Después de satisfacer una de las fantasía de mi esposa, que resultó una especie de venganza, era hora de que yo pusiera manos a la obra con una fantasía de las mías aunque por petición de mi esposa le di unos días de descanso, si soy sincero ese descanso fue para los dos, la verdad que esa noche, no paramos hasta el amanecer, dormimos un poco y seguimos prácticamente todo el día, solo descansando para comer y recuperar energías. Bueno yo solo culpo a la semana en que mi amada esposa me tuvo en abstinencia, así que tenia que asumir las consecuencias de su castigo jajajajajja.

Bueno la verdad es que no se me ocurría muchas fantasías, pero como si esta cayera del cielo, justo la semana de descanso recibimos la visitas de uno de los jeques más respetados del mundo, y coincidentemente uno de mis amigos que he logrado hacer a lo largo de estas décadas, el hecho que los cristales aumentaran la vida de los terrestres y disminuyeran la capacidad de envejecer, ha permitido que yo comparta muchas cosas con el. Mi amigo Edward está casado hace muchos años con la princesa bella, que realmente le hace honor a su nombre, aunque sigo pensando que nadie supera la belleza, ingenio, sensualidad de mi amada esposa. En esta semana le pregunté a mi amigo de cómo eran sus tradiciones como matrimonio y cosas de su cultura, y aunque nadie lo crea, ellos pueden tener muchas esposas, eso muestra su poder y obviamente que tenga muchos herederos eso es parte de la bendición para su pueblo.

Bueno si comparo mi vida con ellos, yo estoy feliz con la esposa que tengo y no creo que necesite de más para satisfacerme, ya que los dos nos complementamos en totalidad, con respecto a los herederos, he tenido la dicha de ser padre de 6 maravillosos hijos, aunque en un comienzo nos sorprendimos que el primero fuera un varoncito, pero estaba igual de contento, aunque en realidad todos esperábamos a Riny, pero como muchas cosas en el pasado habían cambiado, obviamente cambio nuestro futuro, aunque no tengo de que quejarme ya que la paz no se ha visto perturbada en ningún momento y las relaciones con otros planetas y países de la tierra es muy buena.

Bueno para no seguir divagando, el me habló de las famosas odalisca, que en realidad es una mujer que se viste con velos y baila para el jeque. Edward me dijo que solo su esposa baila para el y como es un poco celosa le prohibió tener más mujeres así que como jeque tuvo que modificar la ley, para que cuando la primera esposa y el jeque estuvieran de acuerdo ahí recién se podía buscar otra esposa, pero, como el ama a su esposa igual que yo dice que esta la hace sentir completo y por lo mismo, no ha cambiado de parecer en buscarse otra esposa.

Bueno es esa semana Bella estuvo todos los días con mi esposa la verdad no se que estarían haciendo pero ella también se convirtieron en excelentes amigas, así que para nosotros siempre es una dicha tenerlos en nuestro hogar, aunque aún recuerdo cuando Edward conoció a mi esposa, estuve a punto de matarlo por pedírmela como su segunda esposa, por que pensaba que no era la reina, todo lo contrario vio a serena cuidando de las flores de jardín y pensó que era una de las empleadas del castillo, pero luego durante la cena la presenté como mi esposa y el se retractó de su pedida de mano, obviamente bajo escarmiento de la princesa Bella que no le causó gracia que le haya gustado mi esposa. Pero luego de una larga conversación y unos buenos retos por parte de la esposa al jeque, quedamos como buenos amigos, aunque Edward no pierde la oportunidad de decir palabras bonitas a mi esposa, aunque con los años ya no logra que se sonroje, para mi satisfacción. Pero pese a esos pequeños inconvenientes somos excelentes amigos.

**POV SERENA **

Después del fin de semana que pasión que tuve con mi esposo vinieron unos amigos de hace muchos años, el jeque Edward, bastante guapo, pero los sigo prefiriendo morenos jajajaj, bueno la razón de mi broma interna es que hace varios años atrás, cuando ese matrimonio vino a visitarnos por primera ves, yo estaba tranquilamente en los alrededores del palacio hermoseando mi jardín, plantando nuevas flores y cosechando las frutas de nuestros arboles. Cuando entro al palacio me encuentro con esta pareja, y el jeque me mira a los ojos y le pide a Darién que yo sea su segunda esposa, ante ellos mi esposo casi lo mata y me ordenó a que me cambiara de ropa, muy enojada fui a cambiarme de ropa, y me preparé para la cena donde mi esposo ""amablemente"", bueno en realidad casi golpeándolo le dice que yo soy su esposa, luego de una larga conversación, ambos nos hicimos buenos amigo, sobretodo de la princesa, desde ese día yo le pedí que me enseñara a bailar como lo hacían las esposas de los jeques, a verdad jamás se lo dije a mi esposo, por que era uno de los deseos que yo tenía desde que era una niña, así que con los años ella me iba enseñando varias cosas y ahora cuando viene nos dedicamos a hablar y a bailar, espero uno de estos días sorprender a mi esposo.

**POV DARIÉN **

Bueno después de que se fueran nuestros amigos decidí que era tiempo de realizar mi fantasía, mande a arreglar una cabaña cerca del castillo como si fuera una de las carpas que usan en el desierto los jeques, mi amigo Edward en una de sus tantas visitas me regalo un taje como los que el usa y a mi esposa le regalaron un traje de odalisca, pero se que ella no sabe bailar, pero con lo esforzada que es, se que dará su mayor esfuerzo para bailar como una odalisca. Luego de ambientar la cabaña le escribí una nota a mi esposa diciéndole que se pusiera el traje de odalisca que le habían regalado nuestro jeque amigo y que fuera a la cabaña a la hora indicada.

Cuando la estaba esperando ambiente el lugar con algunas velas, la verdad que la habitación se veía como sacada de una película. Me acosté en la cama solo con un pantalón ya que mi idea era recrear una noche de reconciliación entre un jeque y su esposa, eso incluía un baile de la esposa para conseguir el favor del jeque, se que suena machista pero me muero de ganas de ver como mi esposa mueve sus caderas aparte de cómo las mueve haciendo el amor, bueno mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas ya que lo único que estoy logrando es excitarme antes de la función. Luego de unos momentos siento como la puerta se desliza delicadamente y queda con la boca abierta al ver semejante ángel vestida con un sostén y un calzón con lentejuelas plateadas, con un pantalón transparente con pequeños reflejos de colores que con la iluminación de la habitación, parecía un verdadero ángel. Su rosto estaba cubierto con un velo plateado con orillas doradas y luego al ver sus pechos que destacaban por el sostén bellamente decorado me olvidé de los demás detalles de su traje, se acerco al equipo de música para poner una melodía árabe y as ´i comenzar a bailar, no lo podía creer lo hermoso y sensual que bailaba mi esposa, con unos movimientos de vientre y caderas, que iban a hacer que me diera un infarto, se recuesta en el piso moviéndose sensualmente y yo intento las ganas de lanzarme encima antes de que acabe de bailar. Luego de varios minutos de baile se acerca delicadamente a mi y me dice: que es lo que desea mi jeque, wao la verdad es que se ve que me conoce bien, me miró a los ojos y comenzó a besarme el pecho, pasando por mis pezones, lamiéndolos y dando pequeños mordisco, mi miembro reaccionó inmediatamente sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, así que eso solo gatilló en que tomara el control de la situación, rápidamente la puse sobre el colchón y empecé a sacar su traje con sumo cuidado disfrutando de la exposición de su cuerpo, que a pesar de los embarazos sigue siendo igual de hermoso, su pechos son más generosos, su siempre plano vientre que solo se llena cuando alberga uno de mis hijos y aun sin creerlo su estrecha y deliciosa vagina, que es una tentación para mi todos los días, ya que esa se la depila dejando a mi vista en todo su esplendo su clítoris y labios interiores. Comienzo a besarla arrancando gemidos deliciosos de sus labios, saco poco a poco los velos que envuelven su piel , disfrutando de la suavidad de la tela, después de varios minutos logra desnudarla en su totalidad, llego hasta sus pies, y los masajeo suavemente, besando cada uno de sus dedos, lamiéndolos con delicadeza, sacando unos suspiros de parte de mi esposa. Lentamente acaricio las piernas de ella, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, luego beso el mismo camino con mis labios, cuando llego hasta su intimidad, beso los labios vaginales suavemente como una sutil caricia, subo poco a poco hacia su ombligo, jugando un buen rato con el, utilizando mis labios y lengua, subo por su vientre hasta llegar a su senos, los cuales empiezo a masajear con mis dedos y labios, dando suaves lengüetazos y mordiscos. Cuando escucho gemidos más audibles y logro sentir con más intensidad la humedad de su intimidad, tomo mi miembro que esta duro como una roca y lo dirijo hacia su entrada, comienzo a penetrarla suavemente, primero lentamente y luego más rápido hasta que mi rubia alcanza su primer orgasmo.

NARRADOR

Luego de un respiro Darién se dirige hacia uno de los oídos de la rubia y lanza su aliento suavemente diciendo: nuestro amigo Edward me dijo que hay una forma en la que también podemos disfrutar, se que hemos hechos muchas cosas como pareja, pero hay un lugar en el cual no te he poseído, tal vez tengas un poco de miedo, pero me gustaría inténtalo, si después de esto no quieres hacerlo más entenderé.

La rubia captando la idea de su esposo y con toda la confianza aceptó su proposición, tal como decía el, Bella le había comentado que su esposo disfrutaba mucho penetrarla por atrás, y que a pesar de que es doloroso al principio, el placer es incomparable.

Delicadamente la reina se recuesta sobre su estomago, alzando un poco sus caderas, el rey maravillado de que su amada haya capado su idea, comienza a besar cada nalga de su reina, haciendo que ella comience a suspirara nuevamente. El rey se dirige hacia el mueble que está cerca de la cama y saca de uno de sus cajones un lubricante con sabor a fresa, su sabor favorito, comienza a untarse cada uno de sus dedos y luego esparce con delicadeza ese lubricante en el ano de la rubia. Darién ve que su esposa se estremece cuando siente la frialdad del liquido, por lo mismo se frota los dedos, para que no estén tan fríos.

Con sus manos separa sus nalgas, dirigiendo su lengua a la pequeña entra anal, comienza con pequeños besos que relajan a la rubia, luego con su legua humedece la entrada, cosa que hiso que la rubia diera un respingo ante tal estimulación, Darién se acerca a su oído y le dice que se relaje y que simplemente disfrute, que sabe que duele en un principio, pero el dará todo el placer que este en sus manos.

Luego de estar varios minutos humedeciendo la entrada anal de la bella rubia, empieza a usar uno de sus dedos para extender la entrada, penetra suavemente su ano con uno de sus dedos, logrando escuchar un quejido, luego de que la rubia se relaja el comienza a penetrarla con dos dejos, entrando y sacando los dedos para dilatar el ano. Cuando ya logró poner 4 dedos en su ano cuidadosamente dirige su miembro hacia esa entrada y muy despacio comienza a penetrarla, saca y entra el miembro de Darién suavemente, maravillado por la sensación y la estreches de ese canal, comienza a subir la velocidad de sus envestidas ya que su rubia empieza a mover sus caderas más rápidamente. Luego de varios minutos y de que Darién con sus dedos estimulara el clítoris de la rubia ambos se vienen, el derramando su semen en el ano y ella derramando sus esencia en la mano de el. Ella se da vuela suavemente para mirar la cara de sus esposo y simplemente le sonríe y le dice: eso fue fantástico Bella tenía razón, ahora que te parece y aprovechando que aun no has salido de mi si cuando me estas poseyendo por atrás tus dedos maravillosos me penetran en mi vagina. El moreno con una sonrisa pícara muestra que esta de acuerdo. Con un leve movimiento de caderas de su esposa su miembro se vuelve a poner duro, nuevamente comienza un delicado vaivén en el ano de la rubia y repartiendo besos en toda la espalda de esta.

Despacio dirige sus dedos a la boca de su esposa para que esta los lubrique, después de que su esposa seductoramente lamiera sus dedos, el dirige estos a la vagina de su mujer, empieza a jugar con su clítoris, haciendo tácticas para evitar penetrar su vagina, cuando ya no puede más empieza a penetrar con un ritmo contaste la vagina de la rubia con sus dedos, alterna el ritmo con la penetración anal, logrando que los gemidos de su esposa sean cada ves mayores luego de unos minutos los dos se vienen , quedando totalmente agotados, se recuestan en la cama y se miran uno al otro con una gran sonrisa en los labios y la rubia le dice: ahora puedes decir que soy completamente tuya, ¿por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes? Y el moreno contesta: no lo se pero me ha gustado mucho, si te parce podríamos hacerlo en otra ocasión, ahora que me acuerdo los embajadores de la India nos dejaron un libro que según ellos ayudaría a nuestra vida sexual, tal vez deberíamos mirarlos juntos y seguir experimentando ¿qué te parece?, la rubia consta: me aparece fantástico, teneos todavía una eternidad para amarnos. Aunque en estos momentos estoy un poco cansada, durmamos amor. Darién contesta por supuesto yo también estoy cansado, pero se que volveremos a retomar, descansa amor. Estoy muy feliz de ser Jeque aunque sea por una noche o tal ves por todo el fin de semana.

**Notas del autor:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, la verdad es que me quedó bastante largo no era mi intención, pero decidí que era bueno explicar un poco el contexto y no ir directo al grano, como ven aquí se ven la forma de pensar de los dos, aunque lo de Serena es bastante básico, ya que esta fantasía era de Darién. La próxima le toca a la loca rubia, todavía no se que hacer, así que no se cuando voy a publicar.**

**Con respecto a la otra historia, tengo una leve idea del próximo capitulo, solo les adelanto que voy a poner un poco de lo que piensa Serena. Aun no lo he escrito por que aunque no lo crean mis historias las creo en el momento y las ideas brotan cuando tomo el teclado.**

**Les aseguro que estas dos historias no serán muy largas, ya que realmente me gusta las historias rápidas, creo que hace como 10 a 15 capítulos, pero no estoy segura.**

**Bueno, para no dar mas lata, nos vemos después, recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos por sus criticas constructivas y sus ideas.**

**Que la musa de inspiración los acompañe en todas sus historias.**

**Y espero que sigan disfrutando de las mías **

**Saludos, aniachiba**


	5. SE MI ESCLAVO

**Hola a todos:**

**Lamento mi tardanza en publicar, pero no me había dado el tiempo de redactar el capitulo, espero que disfruten de este.**

**Saludos, aniachiba**

"SE MI ESCLAVO"

Dando un pequeño paseo a los alrededores del castillo se encontraba nuestra reina. Después de una ajetreada semana de reunión en reunión, compartiendo con sus amigos e hijos, sin olvidar las noches con su esposo. Hace unas horas había mandado a uno de sus súbditos a conseguir a un hombre que la sirviera y tendiera todas sus necesidades. La verdad es que el rey estaba últimamente preocupado por otras cosas y la tenía un poco abandonada, por lo mismo decidió conseguir un acompañante para sus momentos de soledad. Hace 2 días su esposo tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios, dejándola totalmente desamparada, por lo menos eso sentía ella. Sus amigas estaban en sus hogares disfrutando cada una de sus familias y buenos sus hijos también, cada uno a cargo de un estado de Tokio.

Con un prolongado suspiro la reina se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol que pertenecía al parque que ella recorría en su juventud, que gracias a los cuidados de todos aún conservaba sus belleza, el famoso parque número 10. Justo cuando iba a recostarse en el árbol siente como dos grandes manos comienzan a masajear sus hombros con delicadeza. Le susurro en el oído: Malaquita me mandó me dijo que usted necesitaba la compañía de un siervo que atendiera todas sus necesidades, a si que yo gentilmente me ofrecí a ser su esclavo hasta cuando usted crea que tiene suficiente de mi. Después de esa declaración le dio una pequeña lamida a su oído ganándose un pequeño gemido de la reina. Luego descendió sus manos por su espalda, apretando sus constados, sube suavemente sus manos hacia sus senos moldeándolos lentamente, antes de que sus manos envuelvan su senos, la reina se aparta repentinamente y le dice: - creo que es mejor que volvamos al castillo ya que estamos en un lugar público, se que en mi habitación puedes continuar con tu masaje, vamos.

El joven con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza camina detrás de ella dirigiéndose al castillo, para que los habitantes del alrededor no sospechen simplemente el camina al lado de ella, teniendo una conversación como si fueran ciudadanos normales.

Unos minutos después llegan al castillo, la reina le avisa a su sirviente que va a tomar un baño y que lo espera para que el le jabone la espalda. Finalmente la reina va tomar un baño, llena la tina con abundante agua y espera pacientemente el ingreso de su ""esclavo"", sin esperar mucho tiempo el joven entra a los aposentos de la princesa solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, mostrando en todo su esplendor su trabajado torso, sus fuertes brazos y poderosas piernas. La reina con una sonrisa pícara le dice que se acerque para que empiece al jabonarla. El joven lentamente se acerca toma en jabón en sus manos y lo frota hasta crear espuma. Poco a poco frota su espalda con delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca delicada de porcelana, luego va descendiendo hacia sus caderas, presionando su costados hasta oír un suave gemido de su reina, tomando valor, comienza a frotar su vientre, ascendiendo hacia sus pechos donde con cada manos moldea cada una de ellos. Durante varios minutos realiza la misma operación. Cuando el esclavo vio que la reina ya no ocultaba sus suspiros y jadeos, bajo una de sus manos hacia su intimidad, masajeándola suavemente, comenzó a acariciar su clítoris hasta que este se puso duro, con uno de sus dedos fue penetrando su canal vaginal luego de unos minutos de realizar ese movimiento, unió a ese dedo otro y luego otro, cuando tuvo tres dedos en su vagina, comenzó a bombear rápidamente, hasta que con un grito agónico la reina llegó al orgasmo, con la respiración entrecortada. La reina susurra: mmmmmm, eso ha sido un buen masaje, pero lo puedes hacer mejor verdad? El esclavo con una sonrisa burlona, le dice: esto esta solo comenzando, de un tirón saca a la reina de la tina, la pone de pie en el piso y comienza a secarla, pero no como la reina pensaba, con sus manos el joven esclavo pasaba su lengua por el cuello, sus hombro, secando cada gota de agua. Desata su toalla de la cintura mostrando su miembro ya erguido, con esa toalla comienza a secar lentamente sus senos, su vientre, el esclavo se detiene a observarla y ve como los ojos de su reina se nublan por el deseo, lentamente desciende sus labios hacia su intimidad y comienza a lamer su clítoris, muerde sus labios vaginales y ocasionalmente penetra con su lengua el canal vaginal. Cuando la reina se pone inquieta, la toma en sus brazos y la dirige a su habitación.

Sin esperar a que ella reacciones la apoya en una de las paredes de la habitación, alza sus piernas, las enreda en sus caderas y la penetra profundamente su vagina, luego de una pequeña pausa penetra una y otra vez su vagina hasta que siente que es apretado y ordeñado por sus paredes interiores, cuando por fin la reina llega a su orgasmos junto con el. El esclavo decide no salir todavía de su interior, con u pequeño movimiento, la gira para que ella le de la espalda y sus brazos queden apoyados a la pared, aprovechando esa nueva posición la reina mueve sus caderas obteniendo como respuesta el inmediato endurecimiento del pene de su fiel esclavo. Sin esperar más el comienza a penetrarla salvajemente llenando de quejidos la habitación real, después de unos minutos intensos, el ritmo de las envestidas se hace más lento, pero sin perder profundidad. Cuando por fin logran alcanza su ansiado clímax, el esclavo recuesta a la reina en su cama, apoyando su estomago en el colchón, toma una de las cremas de la reina y comienza a masajearla nuevamente por todo el cuerpo, pero, luego de unos minutos lame sus dedos y comienza a hundirlos cerca de la entrada del ano de la reina, hace pequeños masajes en círculos, con la crema logrando relajar esta parte del cuerpo de la reina, esta con voz de mando le dice: ya no puedo más mételo de una vez, quiero ser tuya, con una respiración entrecortada y un gran gruñido el esclavo dice: lo que usted ordene sus alteza, pensé que tendría miedo de esto, pero por lo que veo no y eso me excita mucho, yo tampoco puedo más, si hubiera sabido que su esposo la tenía tan abandonada, no hubiera dudado ningún instante en secuestrarla y hacerla mía hasta que no pudiera caminar de tanto amor que le daría. La reina impresionada por su respuesta le contesta: tengo un deber que cumplir, tengo hijos y un marido que me ama, pero en estos momentos creo que tenemos todo el tiempo para que me dejes sin caminar después de tenerte tantas veces dentro.

Sin esperar más, el esclavo toma su miembro y lo dirige al ano de la reina y la penetra de una sola estocada, logrando que la reina gima de dolor ante tal movimiento rudo, pero luego de eso el esclavo comienza a moverse suavemente hasta que ambos terminas exhaustos.

Luego de tres días de sexo desenfrenado se ve a una pareja recostada en una inmensa cama de la habitación de los reyes, el primero un hombre de pelo negros y unos intensos ojos azules, que observa como su ama duerme, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios se acerca a los oídos de la reina y le susurra: el rey ya ha llegado debo retirarme su majestad, no vaya a ser que me descubra y luego me mate.

La reina con una suave sonrisa le dice, no permitiré que te mate o sino me quedaré viuda Darién. En esos momento el que hace unos momentos era esclavo de la reina se vuelve rey y lanza una gran carcajada ante el comentario de su amada esposa y dice: no te preocupes que viuda nos vas a quedar, aunque te puedo permitir que de ves en cuando tu esclavo venga a darte masajes. Con una sonrisa pícara la reina le contesta: no estaría mal unos masajes ya que literalmente me has dejado sin fuerzas para caminar. En esos momentos con una sonrisa el rey le dice: no hay problema siempre seré tu amante, tu rey, tu secuestrado, tu doctor, tu jeque, tu esclavo. Aunque creo que pronto seré policía.

La reina desconcertada le dice: que!, ahora que te propones chiba.

Con una sonrisa muy grande el rey le contesta: te daré unos días de descanso, pero no pretendo avisarte la otra fantasía, esa solo la planeo yo, pero se que la disfrutarás. Lamento dejarte tanto tiempo sola, pero ya he arreglado todo , así que te parece si nos damos un baño.

La reina con un puchero le dice: ¿sólo un baño?

Después de esa declaración se escucha una carcajada del rey y posteriormente solo se escuchan en la habitación solo gemidos y gruñidos…

**Notas del autor**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, el próximo es una fantasía de nuestro rey, nuevamente disculpen la tardanza pero no se preocupen por las fantasías continúan. En relación a la otra historia tal ves suba el capitulo que sigue el jueves.**

**Nos vemos pronto, próximamente le escribiré una de las ideas para hacer historia, para ver cual les interesa más**

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias a todos por los ánimos y críticas**

**Saludos, aniachiba**


	6. AJENOS A LA LEY

**Hola a todos, acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de fantasías de reyes, espero que lo disfruten**

**SOBREPASANDO LA LEY**

**POV REY ENDIMION**

Después de ser el esclavo de mi esposa por una semana entera, lo pueden creer una semana, pero no puedo quejarme, la verdad es que ha sido la semana más deliciosa que hemos pasado. Generalmente nuestras fantasías duraban los fines de semana y digamos que en la semana hacemos en amor sin actuaciones, sino guiados por nuestro instinto, aunque eso no quita lo apasionante que es hacer mía a la mujer de mi vida, recorrer sus generosas curvas sin remordimientos, escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos que me excitan cada ves más, sin olvidar que después de tantos años de práctica la resistencia de ambos es mucha, aunque no puedo quitarle el crédito a nuestros poderes como reyes, pero independiente de eso, nuestro amor crece y crece día a día. No me aburro de mi grandiosa mujer.

Pero ahora me toca a mí, y lo voy a disfrutar al máximo, todavía recuerdo cuando le dije que iba a ser policía, la pobre no entendía nada, y si soy sincero eso me conviene mucho. Menos mal que tengo unos de mis amigos a cargo de la policía, el me apoya en todas mis locuras, ya que las ideas de las fantasía el también la ha tomado. Aunque en creatividad creo que con Serena les ganamos con creces. No se puede negar que Rei y Nicolás son bastantes apasionados, pero creo que la parte creativa no les resulta muchos, ellos suelen ser un poco exhibicionistas, todavía recuerdo cuando se les ocurrió tener relaciones en unos de los pacillos del castillos, menos mal que Serena y yo los vimos, por que si unos de nuestros sirvientes o sailor los hubieran visto sería una gran vergüenza. Pero para desgracia de ellos con Serena ya hemos inaugurado los pacillos, comedor, cocina, living, baños, piscinas, jardines, caballerizas, los baños y las habitaciones. Per obviamente cuando mandamos a todos que dejen a solas el castillo.

Mi vida es emocionante, a pesar de que tengo que estar en interminables reuniones y mi esposa también eso consigue, que nuestras ganas de estar solo aumenten y como estamos a cargo, simplemente decimos que se vayan y todos obedientemente se van.

Bueno, mi amigo Nicolás es mi cómplice, le pedí prestada la comisaría por este fin de semana, tomaré la patrulla y las llaves del calabozo. Lo bueno es que hace décadas no es necesario la policía por que todos son parte de esta cómoda y eterna paz.

Ahora me dirijo a la comisaría para vestirme con mi nuevo papel, un sexi y atrevido policía, lo que no sabe mi esposa es que hoy va a ser el día en el que cumpla mi fantasía y eso hace que este juego sea muy emocionante.

Me pongo el traje de policía, con armas y esposas incluidas. Tomo mi celular y le escribo un mensaje a uno de mis amigos que son médicos del hospital diciendo que el rey había tenido un accidente, obviamente les aviso que simplemente es para ver a mi esposa, entonces ellos acceden a dar fácilmente el mensaje. Conociendo a mi reina se que estará muy asustada y tomará el auto y correrá al hospital. Y ahí estaré yo para llevara a cabo mis planes, el solo pensar lo que tengo planeado me pongo duro como una roca.

Dentro del castillo se veía a una hermosa rubia bastante tranquila revisando unos papeles en su escritorio. De repente suena su celular identificando la llamada con el nombre del hospital donde su esposo trabaja. Toma apresuradamente el celular y contesta, luego de escuchar que su esposo había sido asaltado y que estaba internado en el hospital, la rubia deja todos lo papeles tirados sobre el escritorio, toma las llaves de su auto y sale apresuradamente del castillo. Cuando iba en una calle principal a más velocidad de la permitida, muy cerca de ahí hay estacionado un vehículo de policía, cuando ver pasar ese automóvil a semejante velocidad, comienza a perseguirlo. La rubia al darse cuenta que era perseguida por un vehículo de policía se detiene para esperar que el policía salga de la patrulla.

Desde la patrulla desciende un guapo policía que se asoma por la ventana del copiloto, la reina queda sorprendida al darse cuenta que el policía que estaba asomado por la ventana era uno de los chicos que cuando adolescente la molestaba por que le iba mal en la escuela. Tragando duro le dice: lo siento oficial, pero tenía prisa hay una emergencia y simplemente no vi a la velocidad en la cual manejaba.

El policía con el seño fruncido le dice: muévase señorita y salga del auto.

Congelada en su sitio, ni siquiera se atrevía a moverme. Es decir, Darién chiba su eterno enemigo, la había pillado infraganti, en una falta grave y si no se equivocaba el seguía conservando su jodido carácter, la verdad es que le tenia algo de miedo en estos momentos.

En su rostro solo había una mirada fría hacia la rubia y esta no hacía más que temblar ante su presencia. Con voz autoritaria le dice el policía nuevamente.

- muévete

La rubia sale del auto lentamente y se para frente al policía- la rubia le dice: ya te he explicado lo que pasa por que no me dejas ir.

De repente, una sonrisa petulante y burlona aparece en el rostro del policía , pero aún podía ver esa frialdad en sus ojos. Con voz fuerte dice—Vamos, Tsukino , no tenemos toda la noche —me apremió.

—¿Vas a arrestarme? —pregunta la rubia , sin ocultar su sorpresa y temor. Él rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

—Yo hago lo que quiero —replicó fríamente.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Yo me largo —dijo ls rubia con altanería . Se giro y comenzó a caminar por la desierta calle, dispuesta a alejarse lo más rápido posible de él.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —exclamó él, furioso de nuevo. Ni siquiera le importó a la rubia, esta no se detuvo.

La rubia jadeo cuando sintió un fuerte agarre de su muñeca obligándola a detenerse y jalándola bruscamente, para terminar estrellándome contra la puerta del auto. Esta gimió de dolor y sorpresa ya que no se esperaba un movimiento tan brusco por parte de el..

—Idiota — exclamó la rubia.

—No creo que quieras más problemas, ¿verdad? —le advirtió el policía aun con su presuntuosa sonrisa que tanto la rubia tanto odiaba, a pesar de que le hacía ver jodidamente hermoso. —Cuida esa boca o verás las consecuencias.

—¡Me has lastimado! —exclamó, le tenía sujetos los brazos en la espalda. Hasta que ella escucho el conocido clic y la frialdad del metal en sus muñecas. —Por favor, déjame ir- decía desesperada la rubia.

—¿Qué te deje ir? ¿Después de lo que estabas haciendo?

—¡Suéltame! —gritó la reina mientras el policía la seguía arrastrando, obviamente fue inútil. Cuando vio la patrulla estacionada comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza y a forcejear tercamente con él. No podía subirse a ese estúpido auto. —¡Quiero irme!

—¡Cálmate y compórtate! No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, recuérdalo —le murmuró al oído y la rubia volvió a forcejear en su fuerte agarre. En medio del camino tropezó y él ni siquiera hizo nada para detener su caída. Sus rodillas ardieron cuando entró en contacto con el pavimento. La jaló del brazo.

La recargó contra el auto, empujándola y tomándo por sorpresa de nuevo. Dejando mi rostro contra la patrulla, la rubia se quejó. Pero el arrogante se estaba pasando. Comenzó a registrarla y la rubia resignada. Esperó no muy pacientemente y miró hacia el cielo estrellado.

**POV SERENA**

Sentí sus grandes manos recorrer mi cuerpo, tanteándome. Me tensé cuando llegó a mi cadera, acarició descaradamente mi trasero y siguió con mis piernas, alzando mi vestido. Me obligó a separar las piernas cuando sus manos estuvieron en mi entrepierna, pero de una manera nada respetuosa. —¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —le dije furiosa, intentando apartarme. Se echó a reír de forma sombría, pero no me contestó. Me había hecho estremecer y eso no me gustó.

—_Parece_ que no llevas nada —me dijo, recalcando la primera palabra. ¿Qué carajos se traía este ahora? Abrió la puerta trasera y prácticamente me aventó al asiento, caí de rodillas sobre él, con la cara pegada al asiento. Le estaba dando un vista buena de mi trasero. Lo había hecho con ese propósito.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —no me abstuve de gemirle mientras me cerraba la puerta, casi golpeándome los pies de no haberlos encogido. Aún así pude escuchar su risa musical. En cuestión de instantes estuvo arrancando el auto bruscamente, haciéndome golpear contra la rejilla. Definitivamente lo hizo a propósito.

No tardamos gran cosa en llegar a la comisaría e incrédulamente agradecí a este hecho, estaba realmente adolorida. Chiba se bajó de nuevo y abrió la puerta de en donde estaba. Me agarró por los pies y, aunque me hubiese encantado propinarle una patada en su rostro, me contuve.

Me hizo bajar del auto y me llevó sin delicadeza alguna hacia la celda.

Me obligó a seguir avanzando y tropecé de nuevo. Entramos a la comisaría y no había nadie aparentemente. Esto me extrañó y a la vez asustó. Ni siquiera estaba Nicolás o alguien más… No, no, no podía tener tan mala suerte, de quedarme sola con ese imbécil —¿No hay nadie? —pregunté sin pensarlo, mirando para todos lados paranoicamente.

—Tsukino, — el moreno suspiró

—No voy a quedarme sola contigo.

—No te tomes tan a la ligera esto. No es un paseo ni una visita, recuérdalo.

Puse mala cara e iba a contestarle, pero jadeé sorprendida cuando repentinamente me empujó contra un escritorio que había allí. Gemí e intenté apartarme, tenía su mano en mi cabeza y me impedía moverme.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté, con la cara pegada a la rugosa superficie. A este punto ya estaba furiosa y resoplaba. —Suéltame ahora mismo, estúpido —gemí, mientras me presionaba más contra el escritorio.

—Sé buena chica —me ordenó, su voz de repente se había vuelto ronca.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —pregunté algo intrigada. Odié esa nota de temor en mi voz. Sus furiosos y bruscos actos comenzaban a alertarme y asustarme seriamente.

—Registrarte.

—¿Qué? No me digas que puedes ser más estúpido. Ya me has registrado, genio —le solté sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

—Pero no de la manera correcta. Eres una delincuente, las delincuentes como tú son muy astutas —me dijo, ignorando mis insultos, y yo no podía creer sus palabras. —¿No es así, reina?

—Sí, claro —repliqué. —_Estúpido_ —añadí por lo bajo. Pareció escucharme porque me presionó dolorosamente contra el escritorio. —¡Ya detente! ¡ estás pasándote! —pedí, esta vez en serio. Sin embargo no aminoró su fuerza.

Jadeé audiblemente cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciarme el trasero, mientras que con otra me seguía reteniendo contra el escritorio con una fuerza sorprendente. Me quedé muy quieta e intenté no ponerme muy nerviosa.

Pero cuando sus manos bajaron a mis muslos y comencé de nuevo a estremecerme involuntariamente por su toque, que increíblemente me gustaba, me convencí de que definitivamente esto era real. Este tipo estaba yendo realmente en serio cuando recorrió la sensible piel de mi entrepierna y comenzaba a pensar estúpidamente que esto ya era algo más que un cacheo.

Su toque de alguna manera me parecía maravilloso y me excitaba de tremenda manera. Me tensé más al sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, casi quise convencerme a mí misma de que el bulto que sentía contra mi culo no era lo que… estaba pensando. Intenté no pensar en que estaba sintiendo una incómoda humedad… allí abajo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté en un susurro, con los ojos abiertos al máximo, queriendo mirarlo, pero sintiéndome frustrada al ver que era imposible. —No p-puedes hacer esto, degenerado —añadí con más temor.

Seguía sintiendo sus manos en mi cuerpo, él no me contestó. Me revolví inquieta bajo su agarre y tragué audiblemente. Esto no podía estarme pasando.

—Parece que no tienes nada —dijo como si nada y quise mirarlo incrédula. ¿Hola? ¡El tipo me había manoseado! Y seguía actuando como si fuera un cacheo tan normal como cualquiera. Y lo peor era que me había gustado que me tocara. Probablemente lo había hecho a propósito o simplemente quería burlarse. Quería jugarme una broma muy pesada —Pero, ya debes saber que los delincuentes son muy astutos, así que tendré que registrarte de una manera más efectiva.

—¿Qué? —grité prácticamente. —Debes de estar bromeando. ¡Ya me registrarte dos veces! ¡Es obvio que no tengo nada, idiota!

—Ya me estás molestando con esa boquita tuya. ¿Te crees muy lista, no? —me dijo, casi al oído y pude sentir su frío aliento en mi rostro. Ahora su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y pude sentir mi pulso acelerándose. Gemí cuando me presionó más contra el escritorio, el vientre me dolía.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —pregunté con voz ahogada. No me contestó de nuevo, simplemente se rió entre dientes sombríamente. —En serio, estoy cansada. Búrlate de mí en otra ocasión.

—Vamos, muévete —ordenó, ignorando mis palabras. Me separó del escritorio y me sentí un poco aliviada. Me obligó a caminar hacia donde estaban las dos únicas celdas de todo el pueblo entero. Pero esta vez no lo hice con el mismo temor o renuencia de siempre, sino con recelo e intriga. No sabía lo que el estaba a punto de hacer. No había nadie, como me esperé.

De repente me pregunté si era casualidad que estuviésemos solos en este lugar. Tragué saliva de nuevo y me sentí realmente asustada. Pero de que Se trata Chiba, exclamé. Nunca se había comportado de esta manera.

Ahora me había registrado dos veces y ahora quería hacerlo de nuevo ¿en una celda? Esta noche se estaba comportando extrañamente. Me empujó al interior de una de las celdas y me acechó contra la celda en instantes. Sentí los barrotes contra mi espalda y su frío contra mis manos. Le miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

Lo sentí muy cerca de mí y casi quería morirme cuando sentí sus manos detrás de mí. Me quitó las esposas y por reacción llevé las manos hacia adelante para frotármelas, me las había puesto muy ajustadas. Estaba a punto de quejarme de eso, pero volvió a sorprenderme cuando mi mano la esposó de nuevo y alzó mis brazos, terminando de esposarme en uno de los barrotes. Me dejó de puntillas únicamente. Lo miré casi boquiabierta y de repente me pregunté si con la caída no me había dado un buen golpe y ahora la cabeza me estaba fallando. Es decir, ¿para qué me esposaría de esta manera?

—Creo que así estás mucho mejor, _conejita _ —se echó a reír él, con su risa musical. Seguro que me dejaría así toda la noche y se burlaría de esta posición tan ridícula. Espera… ¿conejita? Fruncí el ceño ante su nueva forma de llamarme. ¿De dónde venía eso?

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? —pero abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua. No tenía idea de qué decirle. —_¿conejita?_¿Qué es eso?

—Me recuerdas a una pequeña coneja cuando te comportas de esta manera, _intentando_ intimidarme y amenazarme —se burló mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos y se reía en mi cara. Mientras intentaba mirarle lo más furiosa que podía, su risa se pronunciaba. Me sonrojé un poco de lo furiosa que estaba y agaché la cabeza.

—¡Oh! —exclamé alzando la cabeza de golpe. Mi voz resonó mientras él me arrancaba con una fuerza sumamente sorprendente el vestido que traía puesto sin preámbulos.

Quedé simplemente en mi sujetador de color negro y me sentí realmente vulnerable. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mi corazón dio un vuelco y el pulso se me acelero, provocando que mi respiración se hiciera algo pesada.

—El negro se ve hermoso en ti —comentó Chiba como si no estuviese halagando mi ropa interior. Volví a tragar saliva y el aire realmente me faltó.

—¿Qué dices? —balbuceé deslumbrada por la repentina sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba. Sacudí la cabeza, recuperando la cordura, y añadí: —Esto no es gracioso. Ya basta, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

—Ya te lo dije; registrarte. —Me estremecí mucho más notablemente y provoqué que mi espalda tocara por completo los fríos barrotes de la celda. Gemí y seguí mirándolo fijamente, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Nada encajaba.

—¡¿Y para registrarme tienes que desnudarme?.

—Las delincuentes son muy astutas, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Me haces pensar que nunca podrás entender la lección, a menos que… —siguió diciéndome, ignorándome, pero no terminó.

—¡¿Qué l vas hacer? ¡Basta ya, en serio, Chiba! —exclamé, cuando sentí sus heladas manos en mi pecho. El sostén que en ese momento llevaba ni siquiera tenía tirantes. ¿Realmente iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando? No. No se atrevería, que se cree soy la reina.

Estaba temblando y no me di cuenta de esto hasta que sentí de nuevo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me comenzó a murmurar en el oído, con una voz seductora que nunca había escuchado en él. Estaba en shock, ni siquiera lo miraba, mi mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la pared que tenía enfrente. —¿Tienes miedo, conejita?

Le miré con asombro y no respondí. En realidad no sabía qué responderle. ¿Tenía miedo? Creo que ese no sería el adjetivo correcto para describir lo que sentía en este momento. Probablemente sería asombro, confusión, incredulidad y… una excitación, pero no entendía hacia qué.

—Siempre has sido muy temeraria, ¿por qué te da miedo un simple registro? —me dijo burlonamente. Le miré con reproche, probablemente sólo esta malinterpretando la situación, en realidad ya no sabía qué pensar.

Cuándo su mano tiró del broche solté una exclamación de asombro que no cabía en mí. También solté una exclamación que hubiese hecho sonrojar a un camionero. Mis pechos nada pequeños se liberaron y pude sentir que el sostén recorría mi cuerpo, cayendo a mis pies.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡No soy estúpida! ¡No puedes hacer esto, degenerado! —exclamé, ya totalmente furiosa. Me revolví y las esposas golpearon contra el metal, haciendo más ruido. Respiraba pesadamente e intentaba ignorar el calor que se extendía por mi rostro. ¡Estaba semidesnuda frente a él!

El labio me tembló mientras se echaba a reír con esa risa musical tan hermosa en él. Me miraba muy divertido. Parecía estar en una situación casual, como si no estuviese desnudando de forma involuntaria a su detenida. —¿En serio, _conejita_?

—Vas a refundirte en la cárcel —declaré con voz temblorosa. Él se colocó frente a mí y miré como observaba mis pechos sin descaro. Ni siquiera parecía importarle mi enojo o mis amenazas, parecían divertirle nada más.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Y a quién van a creerle? Eres una chica muy mala.

Mientras había dicho todo esto, se había acercado de nuevo a mí. Podía sentir su gélido hálito contra mi mejilla y me estremecí de nuevo. Su pecho musculoso cubierto por su uniforme rozaba contra mis pechos, contra mis pezones que se endurecieron un poco. Estaba segura de que el cacheo había quedado en el olvido y ahora…

Me tomó desprevenida el gemido que salió de mi garganta y su toque en mi pecho. Era muy frío, demasiado, lo acarició y me hizo estremecerme violentamente, mientras su pulgar se colocaba en mi pezón y hacía que se endureciera mucho más. Se rió de nuevo, burlón y complacido. —¿P-Por q-qué estás haciendo esto? —dije con voz entrecortada, intentando resistirme a la excitación morbosa que sentía en este momento. No estaba bien.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Necesitas una muy buena lección, conejita—replicó simplemente y suspiré de frustración, sin entender sus palabras.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Que necesitas una muy buena lección. Una lección que te ayude a controlar esa boquita tuya… y ese comportamiento —me murmuró con algo de irritación. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante sus palabras y su tono… parecía estar enojado, y resultaba intimidante, pero había cierta seducción en su voz que no entendía.

Pero no podía pensar mucho sus palabras, por más que me esforzara. Su mano aún seguía sopesando uno de mis pechos, el pezón se me endurecía dolorosamente. Solté un fuerte gemido y volví a pegar mi espalda contra los fríos barrotes cuando lo puso entre dos de sus dedos y lo pellizcó con fuerza. No quería, de verdad que no quería… Ladeé la cabeza y la enterré en mi brazo, intentando esconderme.

—Siempre has sido una chica muy mala. Pero sobre todo, tengo que darle una gran lección a esa pequeña traviesa que llevas dentro —masculló y jadeé por sus palabras. Olvidé la vergüenza por unos instantes y le miré incrédula. —Realmente ya no lo soporto. He alcanzado mi límite.

—Pero, no más, conejita. He alcanzado mí límite, no lo soportaré más. Vas a recibir una muy buena lección que jamás olvidarás. Por fin me voy a desquitar contigo… —sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaron.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente cuando acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío, esta vez pude ver sus ojos zafiro fijamente. Pero estos ya no estaban tan azules como siempre, sino estaban tomando un matiz oscuro. Quise morir cuando sus labios, que parecían pintados por un mismísimo artista del renacimiento, rozaron con los míos, nublando todos mis pensamientos.

Lo esperé anhelante, pero jamás llegó y no pude reprimir un quejido. Me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente, inclinado un poco la cabeza hacia él, y me reprendí a mí misma. No era muy buena aguantando. Los abrí cuando volví a escuchar su sombría risa. —Realmente me tienes , coneja —se burló y me sentí enfadada conmigo misma. Caí en su trampa, después de todo. —Tan deseosa y desesperada…

Me sentí totalmente avergonzada. A lo mejor este cabrón solo quería avergonzarme. Me las pagaría muy caro cuando me largara de aquí. —No me importa. ¡Quiero que me sueltes!

—Sabes que yo decido cuándo sales de aquí.

—¿Sí? Pues alguien tendrá que venir tarde o temprano y verán que me estás violando —le dije, muy confiada.

—No lo creo. Nadie se pasará por aquí en un rato.

—Vete —le grité. Estaba a punto de seguir mi sarta de insultos cuando sentí que sus labios azotaban con los míos. Solté un gemido de sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en uno de placer. Dios, estaba probando los labios que tanto había ansiado… pero de qué manera.

Intenté no corresponder a su beso. Era la gloria. Él besaba de una manera tan brusca y demandante, claramente dándome a entender que tenía todo el control sobre mí. Pero no podía dejárselo tan fácil, no quería esto… Al menos no de esta manera, ¿cierto?

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero sostuvo mi mandíbula con fuerza y aunque mantuve los labios cerrados para impedir que me besara, finalmente me rendí y solté un suspiro cuando él los lamio y mordió. Repentinamente se separó y me miró burlonamente. Estaba temblando de nuevo, pero no precisamente por el miedo o la rabia.

—¿Y dices que quiero violarte? Pareces estar muy ansiosa por ello, entonces. —Se rió de nuevo y le mandé una mirada asesina, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Volví a sorprenderme cuando sentí sus manos en mi cadera. Me iba a quitar el resto del vestido. Inconscientemente me estremecí de nuevo y él me miró con burla. Maldita sea.

—¿Qué? Ni lo pienses —repliqué intentando fingir, aunque no serviría de mucho. —No te atrevas —añadí rápidamente cuando su tacto frío hizo presencia en la piel de mi cadera. Sus dedos estaban justo encima de la delgada tela de mis pantaletas de encaje. Me solto el vestido y este cayó a mis pies

Él comenzó bajarme las pantaletas después, dejándome totalmente desnuda, mientras me quedaba de piedra. Fue allí cuando comencé a tener algo de conciencia, esto no estaba realmente bien. No podía permitirlo, pero increíblemente una parte de mi lo deseaba fervientemente. Mi parte física. Ni yo misma me entendía y eso me frustraba realmente. Estaba muy enferma.

Recordé de nuevo mi desnudez y me sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviese en llamas. Mi cabeza probablemente iba explotar por la acumulación de sangre. Miré hacia otro lado, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Realmente esto era humillante y supe que era por eso que lo estaba haciendo. No había estado bromeando al decir que me iba a enseñar una buena lección.

Se apartó de mí y vi de reojo con mucha más vergüenza cómo inspeccionaba mi cuerpo. Sentía su mirada, recorriendo cada pulgada de mi cuerpo, como fuego. Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y no precisamente por el frío. Sentí una sensación que no supe reconocer, pero que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me hizo estremecer.

—eres… tan peligrosamente tentadora —expresó, su voz estaba ronca y pude notar una nota de lujuria en ella. Volvió a acercarse y seguí sin quererlo mirar, pero volví a estremecerme al sentir su fría presencia. Su aroma penetrante, tan único en él. Lo intenté ignorar cuando me tomó por la mandíbula y me obligó a mirar sus enigmáticos ojos oscuros.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando sus dedos, con un toque tan ligero y suave como el de una pluma recorrieron mi vientre, pasando el ombligo y llegando hasta mi cadera. Me revolví incómoda, tenía los ojos de nuevo cerrados e intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera tenía voz para decirle que se detuviera.

Me di cuenta que el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados sólo aumentaba las sensaciones de sus fríos toques en mi cuerpo. Sólo hacía que mis estremecimientos fueran más notorios. No quería demostrárselo, no quería hacerle muy evidente que esto me estaba gustando en contra de mi voluntad, pero era más que obvio que él lo sabía.

Sorpresivamente llevó sus manos a mis pechos, esta vez los sopesó los dos. Los masajeó y me guardé los gemidos de placer que querían salir con toda mi voluntad. Mis pezones volvieron a endurecerse dolorosamente mientras él los circulaba con su pulgar y después los comenzó a pellizcar dolorosamente. Los moldeaba y apretaba de una manera muy fuerte, que me dejaría marcas seguro.

Mis ojos se sintieron un poco llorosos. Realmente dolían, pero causaban en mí una excitación y placer que me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba comenzando a mojarme en serio. No podía ser. Él realmente lo disfrutaría. Me mordí los labios acallando los gemidos que querían salir.

—¿Te gusta no es así, reina? —se rió, mientras me estremecía y saltaba un poco cuando pellizcaba especialmente fuerte mis pezones. No le contesté, aún estaba reacia a mirarlo. Entonces hizo algo que me hizo soltar tremendo grito de agonía, pero que causó en mí una vorágine de sensaciones que no supe descifrar en ese momento.

Dio una cachetada suave, pero caliente, a mi pecho izquierdo. Salté, me pegué totalmente a la pared y solté un grito de dolor y sorpresa mientras miraba con estupefacción a Chiba, que me miraba burlón. ¿Qué te sucede? —exclamé sin poder contenerme. Sentía que me ardía. Mi sorpresa fue reemplazada por la furia. —¡Estás realmente demente!

—¿Lo ves? ¿Te das cuenta de que realmente necesitas esto? No tienes ni idea de que cómo controlar esa boca. Creo que no nos servirá de mucho ahora mismo —me dijo, ignorando mis quejas. Miré con confusión cuando se agachó y aún conmocionada no puse resistencia cuando apartó la ropa que había caído y la quito de mis tobillos, incluyendo los zapatos que llevaba.

Tomó mis pantaletas, las hizo bola, y le miré con una mezcla de incredulidad, confusión, enojo y miedo. El entendimiento llegó a mí y justo cuando iba a gritarle, él metió a mi boca mi pantaletas, ahogando mi grito. —Así está mucho mejor, conejita—me dijo divertido. Y le miré con rabia.

Probablemente había estado ocultando todo esa morbosidad y demencia detrás de la máscara del frío y malhumorado hombre que solía ser siempre, emanando esa petulancia insoportable. Parecía disfrutar los saltos, gemidos ahogados y lágrimas que soltaba cada vez que palmeaba mis pechos, los apretaba en sus fuertes manos, pinchaba mis pezones, los retorcía y tiraba de ellos. Y lo peor era que estaba disfrutándolo, de alguna manera. El ruido de las palmadas resonando en la fría habitación de me estimulaba de una manera increíble. El dolor que conllevaba en esto provocaba en mí un placer que nunca había conocido con ningún otro chico. Pero ¿qué otro chico me había hecho algo como esto? Chiba era el único demente capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas.

Mi entrepierna estaba húmeda y comencé a sentir una picazón en mi centro realmente molesta. Mis piernas, que ya estaban fallando considerablemente, se encontraron inconscientemente, en un intento de buscar fricción. Me obligó a separarlas con una de las suyas y me sonrió con suficiencia, recordándome sus palabras anteriores, porque sabía que lo disfrutaba. Mi mente decía algo, pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

—Ya estás ansiosa, ¿no es así?. No quise ni imaginarme cómo debía de estar. En ese momento el ardor en mis pechos era lo único que le importaba. Podía verlos muy marcados y rojos por sus golpes y caricias. Se acercó a mi cuello y aspiro profundamente sobre él, soltando un suspiro de aprobación y haciendo que las piernas me fallaran.

Repentinamente bajó y miré fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos como él metía uno de mis pezones en su boca. Le sensación fue sumamente placentera y liberadora. Su boca estaba helada y mi pezón caliente, el choque me hizo soltar otro de esos vergonzosos gemidos ahogados. Mordí de nuevo la tela que tenía en la boca e intenté controlarme.

Siguió succionado, metiendo mi pecho entero mientras que con su mano seguía sopesando mi pecho, intensificando el ardor y dolor. Eché una mirada y fue tan excitante, sólo podía ver su hermoso y sorprendente cabello cobrizo. Me sentí realmente frustrada al estar esposada y no poder tirar de él. Espera, ¿había yo pensado eso?

Mordisqueó mi pezón e involuntariamente mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia él, mis gemidos seguían siendo ahogados y la verdad agradecía en parte eso. Sólo le demostraría que tenía razón, que después de todo era una zorra. Repitió lo mismo con mi otro pecho. Ambos estuvieron más rojos que nunca y muy brillantes, me sentí realmente aliviada.

Realmente era una perra en celo. Una zorra. Desesperada por más y más. Por un momento me había olvidado de la situación en la que estaba y quién era él, simplemente había disfrutado el momento. A este punto me di cuenta de lo adoloridas que estaban mis muñecas, había ejercido mucha presión y fuerza en ellas con las esposas.

Me obligó a separar las piernas, aunque ni siquiera puse resistencia, y sentí un peso en mi estómago y algo de vergüenza cuando se hizo obvio lo que pretendía hacer. Era realmente humillante y bastaba ver su gran sonrisa para darse cuenta de que realmente lo disfrutaba. Y yo también, aunque no quisiera aparentarlo, era lo más excitante que había hecho en toda mi puta vida. Y también lo más sucio y pervertido. Estaba realmente demente.

—Vamos a ver qué tenemos por aquí. —Casi quise morirme de vergüenza o desaparecerme de allí o quemarme en el fuego que sentía en todo mi cuerpo cuando el acarició mi intimidad y se dio cuenta de lo mojada que ya estaba. —Vaya, vaya, ¿te das cuenta ahora? Pareces estar disfrutando esto realmente, mira lo empapada que estás.

Le lancé una mirada asesina, aunque seguía sintiéndome totalmente apenada. Y traicionada, por mi cuerpo. No importó más, sus palabras que en otro momento me hubiesen hecho rabiar quedaron en el olvido, porque entonces la frialdad de sus dedos en mi palpitante, mojada y caliente intimidad hicieron que me olvidara de todo a pesar de mis intentos por ignorar esas sensaciones.

Llegó a mi ya hinchado clítoris y gemí ahogadamente cuando comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza, excitándome y empapándome más y más. Casi podía sentirla escurriendo por mi muslo. Miré hacia arriba mientras intentaba controlarme. Podía escuchar mi ruidosa respiración. Introdujo fácilmente dos dedos dentro de mí y suspiré como pude. Se sentía tan bien. Seguía bombeando en mi interior mientras que con su pulgar seguía acariciando ese punto de nervios. Dobló los dedos en mi interior, encontrando un punto sensible y haciéndome respingar. Realmente no quería sentir ese placer, no quería, pero Chiba era tan jodidamente bueno.

¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea. Después de todo… nunca lo había visto con ninguna mujer. Era tan conocido por ser indiferentes a todas las mujeres de este jodido pueblo.

Por todo mi cuerpo transitaba una adrenalina que no podía contener más. Estaba a punto de llegar al placer puro y. a pesar de que quería hacerlo más duradero, sabía que no podía aguantar más el orgasmo. Jadeaba contra la pantaleta en mi boca, la mordía también, y creía que me iba a ahogar. Repentinamente él sacó sus dedos mi interior y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Se rió ante mi frustración evidente. —¿Lo ves? De verdad que ansías esto.

—No creo que lo merezcas. Eres demasiado descarada —se rió en mi cara. Sacudí la cara y solté un gruñido cuando sentí que humedecía mi cara con mi propia humedad, restregándome los dedos que habían estado en mi interior. Se echó a reír más y enarcó una ceja cuando de nuevo junté mis muslos para hacer fricción.

Miré con asombro de nuevo, jamás terminaría de sorprenderme, cuando llevó sus manos a sus pantalones. Allí me di cuenta de algo que no había notado durante todo este tiempo. Ese bulto enorme que había dejado en el olvido hace tiempo atrás. Seguí mirándole fijamente e inmóvil mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y dejaba salir… No pude evitar abrir mucho los ojos. De repente sentí una gran duda y temor cuando vi su dolorosamente duro miembro.

—Voy a follarte, coneja—me dijo, sonriendo sombríamente, mientras seguía mirándolo en shock. La anticipación excitándome más y más. Mi cuerpo ansiaba realmente por él, ansiaba para que me liberara de esta frustración terrible que sentía. ¿De verdad me iba a follar? ¿Chiba me iba a follar?

Rápidamente se agachó un poco, me cargó tomándome de las piernas y se introdujo en mi interior antes de que pudiese pensar algo. Grité contra la pantaleta de sorpresa, pero mucho más de placer, cuando llegó hasta el fondo. Me azotó con fuerza contra la reja y mi espalda dolió un poco pero no me importó. Envolví sin pensarlo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que se enterrara y llegara a lugares insospechados. Olvidé la incómoda posición al instante.

Estaba segura de que me iba a llegar a la garganta. Se enterraba y salía de mí sin piedad, sin dejarme respirar, el hecho de tener la prenda en mi boca me hacía todavía más difícil respirar. Todavía me agarraba de los muslos, pero llevó una mano a mi boca y me sacó la prenda, cosa que agradecí con un jadeo profundo por aire. Ambos gemíamos de placer, el de verdad no se contenía y me hizo olvidar por completo el mundo. Los azotes ni el dolor de las esposas importaron, mi mente estaba idiotizada por una nube de placer que nunca había conocido. De nuevo azotó sus labios contra los míos y me besó de manera muy salvaje, me dejé besar y aunque probablemente hubiese correspondido, él no lo permitió, simplemente dominó el beso.

Rodaba los ojos con la fuerza de sus embestidas y pronto supe que llegaría a mi nirvana… por segunda vez. Definitivamente nunca había tenido un placer tan enorme como este. Hedonismo puro. Apreté a su alrededor, anhelante por mi liberación provocando que él se viniera de una manera sumamente brutal, soltando gruñidos animalísticos y liberándose en mí. Menos mal que tomaba las pastillas. Solté un gruñido cuando salió de mi repentinamente, interrumpiéndome a instantes antes de mi orgasmo. Sentía los labios hinchados por su beso tan brusco.

Esta vez ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo. Me concentré en recuperar mi respiración, el aire que no había podido obtener por su estúpida mordaza. Mi cuerpo temblaba del placer y enojo mientras intentaba ignorar mi intimidad palpitante y deseosa por más. Las puntas de mis pies volvían a tocar el suelo. —Estás… estás matándome —dije con voz ahogada, mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse.

La furia apenas y pudo reemplazar a la enorme frustración y desesperación cuando escuchó su risa. —De eso se trata. ¿Crees que mereces algo después de todo lo que has hecho? —me preguntó mordazmente. Ni siquiera le contesté. No sé qué carajos quería entonces. Desvié mi mirada y vi mi cuerpo sudoroso. Esto era realmente humillante y desesperante. —Recuerda que esto es una lección, conejita. Una que nunca olvidarás…

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y para mi asombro llevó sus manos a mis manos esposadas y me liberó. Sentí un gran alivio cuando pude bajar los brazos que ya se me habían entumecido. Me llevé la mano aún esposada a la que ya tenía libre y la froté intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía.

Pero volvió a tomarme de las manos, me las llevó a la espalda y me las volvió a esposar. —Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas —me dijo, agarrándome del brazo, sacándome de la celda, y llevándome hacia la recepción casi a rastras.

Lo miré en shock y no supe si reírme o qué cuando estuvimos muy cerca de por donde habíamos entrado. Su expresión era totalmente seria y comencé a tener pánico. —¿Qué carajos? ¿Estás diciéndome que me vaya desnuda y esposada?

—No, Te quitaré las esposas, para que salgas de una vez —me dijo, acercándose a mí para quitarme las esposas. Me aparté con pánico, no le iba a permitir que me hiciera algo como esto.

—No pienso irme de aquí.

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Ah… Ah… No voy a irme desnuda —repliqué desafiante y caminé, dispuesta a ir por mi ropa. Me agarró del brazo y jadeé cuando prácticamente tiró de mí y me empujó bruscamente hacia el escritorio que estaba allí. Gemí de dolor cuando vientre golpeó contra este y mi torso rozó contra su áspera superficie.

—A ti sí que te gusta hacerme daño, ¿verdad? —gemí, con la voz algo temblorosa por el dolor.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —me advirtió empujando de nuevo mi cara contra el escritorio.

—¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? —pregunté de mala manera. Todavía no me había olvidado de lo palpitante e irritada que estaba mi intimidad. Me sentía totalmente furiosa con Chiba. Ni siquiera me contestó, sólo me pude permitir gritar de dolor cuándo me dio una palmada en el trasero que resonó en la habitación.

— Mira ese tierno y cremoso … Es demasiado tentador azotarlo… quedará tan rojo y, durante las próximas semanas, te sentarás no sin antes recordar la lección que te buscaste—me murmuró en el oído. Me estremecí, con mi nalga ardiendo intensamente. Con su otra mano seguía manteniéndome pegada al escritorio.

Sus manos bajaron a mi intimidad y mis mejillas enrojecieron con anticipación. —Vaya, vaya… Realmente eres incorregible.—se mofó mientras acariciaba de nuevo mi intimidad. Ésta palpitó ansiosa, ansiosa por sus mágicas manos y por una liberación que ansiaba desesperadamente…

Volví a gritar, pero esta vez no fue porque me golpeó, sino porque entró en mí sin previo aviso y llegando hasta el fondo. Hizo que me balanceara hacia adelante y el escritorio se moviera un poco de su lugar. Rodé los ojos mientras él salía y entraba de nuevo.

Continuó con embestidas pausadas, pero tan profundas y fuertes que seguían empujándome a mí junto con el escritorio, causando que mis pechos rozaran una y otra vez contra la áspera superficie. Me tomó por el cabello y tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras seguía embistiéndome, con su otra mano sosteniéndome por la cadera fuertemente.

—¿Te encanta esto, no es así? —Dios, realmente me iba a matar. Con esas embestidas tan pausadas sólo lograba incrementar mi necesidad…

—Sí… —gemí débilmente. Los ojos casi me daban vueltas y apenas y podía asimilar todo lo que me había dicho. Sólo podía pensar en la sensación de él llenándome por completo, llegando casi hasta el fondo… como si en cualquier momento llegara a mi garganta. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca.

—Será mejor que aguantes si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias —me murmuró, sintiendo también que ya estaba cerca. No me importaba, que se fuera al carajo. Probablemente este era el mejor sexo de toda mi vida y no lo iba a desaprovechar así. Podía hacerme lo que quisiese.

Jadeé cuando salió de mí, pero no volvió a entrar. Solté un quejido patético, como un maullido de gata, mientras intentaba incorporarme para ahora sí largarme de aquí, antes de que terminara muriendo por contener semejantes orgasmos. Salté cuando me dio una fuerte palmada en mi culo ardiente ya de por sí. —Tsk, tsk… creo que no lo mereces, coneja. No soporto que seas tan descarada.

Gemí de frustración e intenté juntar mis piernas, pero él seguía entre ellas. —Por favor… por favor… —murmuré contra el escritorio, finamente rindiéndome. Ya no me importaba, sólo necesitaba una liberación. Ya no aguantaba esta… frustración. Jamás me había sentido tan incómoda en toda mi vida.

—¿Por favor qué, coneja?

—Necesito… necesito venirme, por favor —musité, débilmente, todavía intentando recuperar la respiración. Pude sentir que se reía detrás de mí.

—Sabes que no lo mereces, —ronroneó en mi oído y resoplé de frustración, mientas me revolvía en el escritorio. Era inútil. Lo único que gané fue otra palmada que resonó en la habitación. —¿Lo ves? Estás tan jodidamente desesperada. ¿Tanto lo deseas?

—Sí, sí… por favor —supliqué patéticamente. Se echó a reír de nuevo, mientras parpadeaba para aclarar mi visión que se tornaba borrosa. Jamás pensé que podría sentirme tan necesitada y tan frustrada. Quería gritar hasta morir.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado tenerte así, mi dulce conejita? —me murmuró, acariciándome y excitándome con su voz. En cualquier momento explotaría. —Siempre has sido una chica muy tentadora, demasiado para tu bien. Desde que te vi, coqueteándome tan descaradamente, quise darte una lección por tentarme tanto. Y sólo seguiste provocándome más y más… Hoy alcanzaste mi límite, Y no sabes cuánto me satisface poder por fin desquitarme contigo. Pero aprenderás la lección, ¿no es así? —hizo una pausa, acariciando mi trasero y bajando hasta mi palpitante y caliente intimidad. Pasó sus dedos como la caricia de una pluma sobre ella y solté otro chillido.

—Saborea esto. Saborea lo que es sentirte tan necesitada, tan urgida… —apenas y pude procesar todo lo que me dijo. Casi gemí de anticipación cuando sentí su punta en mi entrada, entró de manera lenta y estaba tan desesperada que no pude evitar apretar a su alrededor.

Grité junto con un chillido, cuando me dio otra palmada. Sí, estaba segura de que no podría sentarme durante semanas de una manera decente. Cada vez mi culo tocara alguna superficie saltaría un poco, como si su mano estuviese azotándose contra mi piel, pero en menor medida.

—Compórtate, conejita, o no tendrás tu premio —me advirtió. De nuevo volvió a entrar llenándome por completo y ronroneé de placer, mientras me obligaba a arquearme como si fuera una gata.

Siguió embistiéndome rápida y profundamente, llevándome a rastras hacia la locura. Estaba a punto de explotar. Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo en ese momento, sacudiéndome y moviéndome sin voluntad, a su merced, entregada a su placer. Los ojos se me iban a salir mientras rodaban sin parar y mi garganta ardía de los gritos y gemidos, seguramente vergonzosos, que salían.

Y pronto lo sentí. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y fallar y de repente todo mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en el escritorio, como si tuviera un ataque. Solté el grito más fuerte que había dado en toda mi vida mientras mis pensamientos se volvían incoherentes, mientras el placer recorría mi cuerpo entero hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos de mis pies y seguía temblando en esa posición de gata sin parar.

Era un placer máximo. Uno que nunca antes había conocido. Era tan intenso que apenas y podía soportarlo. Estaba drenando toda mi fuerza y mientras pasaba esto, no fui capaz de ver o pensar nada más. Ni siquiera sentí a Chiba venirse en mi interior. Apenas estaba bajando de mi nirvana. Pronto todo regresó a mí, aunque fui capaz de pensar de nuevo, sentía mi mente nublada y me sentía realmente relajada.

Su liberación escurría por mis muslos, sentía que mi trasero estaba en fuego por sus azotes, al igual que mis pechos debido a la gran fricción, con mis pezones tan endurecidos como guijarros. Y en definitiva lo había valido, tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Él ya me había soltado y respiraba igual de acelerado que yo. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas logré girarme y decirle con voz entrecortada y desafiante: —No pienso… aprender nunca tu lección… ¿qué me dices a eso?

Él alzó una ceja, pero luego me lanzó una despiadada y maliciosa sonrisa que me hizo estremecer y emocionarme.

Sí, definitivamente nunca aprenderás la lección.

**POV DARIÉN**

Wuao que más puedo decir esta ha sido una fantasía muy intensa pero creo que mi esposa no me lo perdonará en mucho tiempo, lo más seguro que me prohíba las lecturas de masoquismo y sadismo sexual. Pero no podía evitar sentir como es dominar a mi mujer, no puedo negar que a ella también le gustó esa faceta. Se nota que terminó agotada. Mejor la tomo en brazos y nos volvemos a nuestro hogar.

**POV SERENA**

¡!CHIBA! me la vas a pagar, por tonto por lo menos te quedas 3 semanas sin sexo, como e te ocurre nalguearme de esa manera, ni padre me pegaba, pero ya veras que de la próxima no te libras

mi amor recuerda que en las fantasías se permite todo, excepto obviamente estar con otros. Dijo el rey burlonamente

eres un idiota, ahora ni siquiera se si podré sentarme, la reuniones tendrás que llevarla solo. Jajajjaja

no, no, no, te hago el desayuno, masaje pero no me vas a dejar solo en las tediosas reuniones. Contesto asustado mi esposo.

Como me encanta cuando Endimión quiere arrancarse de las reuniones, pero debo vengarme de alguna manera, realmente me ha dolido las palmadas en mis nalgas, y se portó muy brusco, aunque no puedo negar que me gusta esa faceta de mi esposo. Ahhh, ahora resulta que soy masoquista, tengo que recordar leer unos de esos libros, tal ves e de ideas para mi nueva fantasía.

**POV DARIEN.**

OH,OH esa mirada malvada de Serena me da miedo, que estará planeando su cabecita loca, voy a ver la forma en que me perdone y no se le pase la mano con su fantasía….

**Nota autor**

**Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, me parecía bueno mostrar un poco de rudeza por parte de Darién, ya que en la mayoría solo se mostraba apasionada Serena, pero no puedo quitar crédito a ninguno de los dos.**

**Les parece si me dan ideas para la nueva venganza de Serena.**

**bueno les adelanto que estoy escribiendo una historia de crepúsculo pero no la voy a publicar todavía por que quiero terminar con estas, **

**Nos vemos pronto, aniachiba**


	7. DULCE VENGANZA

**Acá va la venganza de Serena, si recuerdan la fantasía anterior, Darién no se portó muy bien, maltrató de cierta forma a su reina. Pero será bueno saber como nuestra Serena se va a vengar. Gracias a un comentario que recibí, me dio la idea para este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos, aniachiba.**

**DULCE VENGANZA.**

Como se vio en la anterior fantasía nuestro rey fue castigado, por que se le pasó la mano con Serena, por los mismo y dando fe se du palabra, este se quedó sin hacer el amor con su esposa por 3 semanas. Según el no iba a ser importante, pero todos lo que convivieron con el estas 3 semanas, notaron que rey estaba de mal humor, pasaba la mayoría de las veces encerrado en la biblioteca, entrenaba duramente a los guardianes de su reino y andaba intolerante con todos. En cambio nuestra reina se veía tan fresca como una lechuga, y en actitudes algo sospechosas. En esas semanas el rey intentó innumerables veces arreglar la situación e incluso sus súbditos intentaron abogar a favor de el ante la reina. Pero esta no daba su brazo a torcer. Solo hubo una condición para que las cosas se arreglaran, la reina le pidió a Drew, el esposo de lita y a Nicolás a preparar una pequeña sorpresa para su esposo.

**POV SERENA.**

Después de 3 semanas de castigo para mi amado esposo, he visto como le ha afectado el no poder tocarme y hablar conmigo, la verdad es que para mi tampoco ha sido fácil, pero tengo que ser fuerte para que la espera valga la pena. Por lo mismo, con la ayuda de los amigos de Darién podré lograr concretar mi venganza, más bien una fantasía con gusto a venganza.

Como vi que mi amado esposo estaba leyendo algunos libros sobre dominación sexual, pensé que también podría poner algo de eso a mi fantasía, la verdad es que no estaría mal tener el control en la cama, aunque ya en algunas ocasiones lo he hecho, pero esta vez quiero que su frustración sea igual o más grande de lo que me hizo sentir, ya que así el disfrute va a ser mayor. Ahora yo voy a ser la loba que lo coma.

Espero que mis amigos cumplan con la parte de su trato, sino quieren que mi Darién siga estando con un humor de perros. Jajajajja, como voy a disfrutar de esto.

FIN DE POV

En la tarde se veía a un joven vestidos con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca paseando por los alrededores del castillo, perteneciente a su reino, como lo había hecho las ultimas semanas, intentando de idear un plan para contentar a su esposa, la verdad es que reconocía que se le había pasado la mano como policía, pero no podía negar como había disfrutado en el ser un poco más rudo y pasional con su esposa, aunque ya varias veces había actuado así, pero no podía negar que había disfrutado en plenitud el tener el control completo de la situación.

**POV DARIÉN**

Ya se me han acabado las ideas para recuperar a mi esposa, la verdad que extraño horrores el dormir a su lado, no pensé que el estar sin ella, me iba a poner de malas, pero me muero de ganas de hacerle el amor, el sentir su piel, el probar sus besos, no se que voy a hacer, pero ella me dijo que mi castigo duraría tres semanas, así que me imagino que hoy podré volver a nuestro cuarto nuevamente, el tema es que ha estado muy distante conmigo, así que se que para la próxima tendré que ser mas dulce con mi fantasía, aunque todavía no se me ocurre nada. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso, esto es tan frustrante….

¿qué pasa?, siento que ponen algo en mi boca, ummm tengo mucho sueño, esto me recuerda (cae desmayado, se ve que dos hombres, lo toman y los llevan hacia una cabaña apartada de los alrededores del castillo, cuando llegan ahí la reina con una tierna sonrisa, les dice que lo dejen en la cama y le da las gracias por su cooperación, diciéndoles que no los interrumpan el todo el fin de semana y que van a estar bien los dos, ya que el cristal de plata los protege, sin mas sus dos amigos se van).

Comienzo a recuperar el sentido, abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy amarrado a la pared de un cuarto que esta oscuro, un momento tengo frío, por que será, miro mi cuerpo y e doy cuenta que estoy completamente desnudo y lo único que se me ocurre, es que es Serena la que ha planeado todo esto.

De repente unas luces rojas se prenden dándome la visión más sorprendente del ultimo tiempo, una cosa era verla vestida como una sexi coneja, pero esto no tiene comparación, si hubiera sabido que Serena se vería tan bien con cuero creo que cambiaría todos sus vestidos de reina por verla así todos los días. Wau, ese sostén negro se me hace agua en la boca, sobretodo cuando muestra con descaro sus deliciosos pezones que me muero por besarlos, pero no puedo por que estoy todo amarrado, bajo mis vista y veo un pequeño short de cuero muy ajustado, mostrando todas sus preciosas piernas y su espectacular trasero, solo ante tal visión me excito, poniéndome duro como una piedra, que ganas de soltarme y poseerla con todas mis fuerzas, pero por más que lo intento no puedo zafarme de estas amarras, me imagino que uso el cristal de plata para que estas fueran resistentes.

Sigo recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada penetrante, llego hacia sus manos donde ha unos guantes negros, en cuyas manos, ¿qué? Había un latido. No pensará golpearme con eso, pero si solo le di unas nalgadas, no es para tanto, ante eso comienzo a sudar frío con miedo. Pero como su fuera poco para rematar su atuendo lleva una cola alto que sostiene todo su pelo y una botas hasta la rodillas de color negro, realmente se me matadora. No se cuanto más voy a aguantar.

Después de mi detallada observación, ella habla y me dice: amorcito, es hora de que pagues el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar, como se le ocurrió nalguearme amor, ni mi padre me había golpeado y tu lo haces. Shu, shu, mala decisión amorcito, sobretodo, cuando esta fantasía la manejo yo. Oh que ternura, ya estas excitado y aun no te he hecho nada, que mal. ¿qué pasó Chiba a acaso estas semanas te han dejado sin resistencia?

Ante tal actitud me quedo mudo, jamás Serena me había hablado así, pero eso hace que esto sea más interesante, entonces yo le respondo: no es que sea falta de resistencia sino que ha sido tres semanas sin tocarte y la verdad que con ese atuendo digamos que pensamientos muy puros no tengo, pero me imagino que mis nalgadas no la vas a reemplazar con latigazos cierto?. Serena simplemente sonríe y dice que es solo parte del atuendo pero que no iba a dudar en usarlo, si fuera necesario. Ante tan declaración solo puedo tragar saliva.

Con caminar felino se acerca a la pared donde yo me encuentro, me da un beso suave, y con el látigo comienza a recorrer todo mi pecho , pasando la gamuza por mis tetillas, luego baja por mis abdominales hasta mi miembro que estaba erecto. Pasa suavemente el látigo mandando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, luego se pone de rodillas y sigue bajando su látigo hasta mis piernas, del suelo me sonríe , se pone de rodillas y empieza a masajear mi miembro con sus manos y luego comienza a lamer mi pene de arriba a bajo, hundiéndolo en su boca, muchas veces, cuando empezó a sentir mi orgasmo cerca, ella se aleja, da una palmada bien fuerte en trasero haciéndome gemir, luego aprieta mis testículos para que sea irresistible mis ganas de venirme pero con una sonrisa malévola me dice que no va a dejar que tenga mi orgasmo, y si se me ocurre venirme sin que ella me lo diga, las nalgadas serán más fuertes, entonces con un gruñid solo asiento con mi cabeza, así que creo que tendré una noche muy larga. No es que le tenga miedo de mi esposa, pero se que ella no miente, lo puedo ver en su mirada, quiere cobrarse los frustrados orgasmos de ese día. Así que yo de digo que ella después de tanta espera había tenido un orgasmo como ningún otro.

Ella simplemente me sonríe y me dice, que descubrió que tenía algo de masoquista en ella, pero eso no quita que ella se cobre todo lo que yo le hice sufrir así que para mi mala suerte. Tomo unos de los aceites con mi aroma favorito chocolate, ya que ese me recuerda el sabor de sus besos. Comienza a recostarse en la cama frente a mi, y se esparce la crema por todo el cuerpo, se saca uno a uno las prendas de su cuerpo y comienza a acariciarse, lo único que puedo hacer es gemir como loco desesperado de que estas benditas cuerdas, no se cuanto más podré aguantar, ahora con sus manos comienza a acariciar sus senos, dirige sus dedos hacia sus labios y comienza a lamerlos, como lo había hecho hace poco con mi pene. Luego va dirigiendo sus dedos hacia su intimidad y comienza a masturbarse con sus dedos, presionando su clítoris y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada, cuando siento que otro orgasmo se acerca, ella se levanta de la cama con la respiración agitada toma una especie de elástico grueso y con cuidado presiona mi pene. Siento un leve dolor y ella me dice que esto iba a evitar que me viniera, la verdad entre mi excitación y la retención de mi orgasmo creo que en cualquier momento voy a morir. Cuando lleva alrededor de una hora tocándome, masturbándose, con un movimiento de sus manos me desata las cuerdas de cuero de mis manos y tobillos. Cuando siento que soy liberado, con mi poder mental logro dominar el cuerpo de mi esposa dejándolo quieto hasta que logro sacar el elástico de mi pene, me arrodillo ante ella, y le digo que no la nalguearé nunca más a menos que ella quiera y sea por su propio placer, ante ello ella sonríe y me dice que ella está al límite también así que si no quiero que ella no me deje caminar por 1 semana, más me vale arreglar ese problema, bueno ni tonto ni perezoso, empiezo a lamer su clítoris y masajear los labios de su vagina, penetro con mi dedos su canal y con fuerza, la pongo ante la pared y la penetro con mi miembro de manera potente, empiezo a bombear su hermoso coño como vulgarmente lo llaman. Empiezo a meter y sacar mi pene con mucha fuerza, cuantas ganas tenia de hacer eso. Ella gime como loca, ante mi muestra de pasión, en un momento, con fuerza me lanza a la cama y se para encima mío, baja lentamente por mi torso hasta sentarse arriba de mi pene, desciende lentamente hasta que quedo completamente dentro de ella, empieza lento, pero después lo hace con un ritmo más rápido, tomo sus caderas para guiar sus movimientos, pero ella toma mis manos y las pone sobre mi cabeza, de ese modo cambia el ángulo de penetración causándonos mas placer, después de varios minutos , se apoya en mi pecho y con su linda boquita se dirige hacia m oreja y me dice córrete ahora, solo eso bastó para que me viniera y ella también.

Juro que vi estrellas, juegos artificiales todo junto con ese orgasmo, luego tomamos un pequeño descanso.

Ella dice: creo que ya cobré mi revancha por el otro día, pero eso no quita que te deje libre, no eso no te devoraré todo el fin de semana y sin interrupciones, solo para comer obviamente aunque tengo unas ganas locas de probarte con mis comidas favoritas sobre tu cuerpo.

Ante tal declaración solo logra que excite de gran manera por lo mismo, simplemente la doy vuelta en la cama quedando encima de ella y de solo una estocada me sumerjo en su cuerpo. Y le digo si tu me pruebas yo también puedo mesclar mis sabores favoritos en tu cuerpo. Así que como si fuera poco nos divertiremos este son de semana comiéndonos mutuamente.

**Notas de autor**

**Acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo, gracias por la idea **_**Blackcat2010, **_**espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo.**__**A los que le gusta crepúsculo, también estoy armando una historia, pero solo ahora son ideas aun no redacto nada, así que, que les parece dejar sus ideas, para que creemos una nueva historia juntos. Esperaré con ancias sus ideas.**

**Lady paper: estas historias no son un plagio lo que pasa es que cuando escribía el capitulo 6, también estaba con el prologo de las historia que estoy haciendo de crepúsculo, estaba con dos documentos abiertos, tremendo lio, la verdad es que pocas veces reviso lo que escribo, por que me da la impresión que pierde la esencia de la historia que iba creando. La otra historia la voy a subir cuando termine con estas dos. Por que si soy sincera, el trabajo no me ha permitido actualizar tan seguido como quisiera. Espero que sigas disfrutando mis historias. En todo caso gracias por avisarme de ese detalle para correguirlo**

**Saludos, a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**aniachiba**


	8. FANTASIA IMPROVISADA

**Acá va un nuevo capítulo de fantasías de reyes, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Aniachiba**

**FANTASÍA IMPROVISADA.**

Después de unos días de la última fantasía protagonizada por nuestros reyes, El rey Endimión aún no había planificado la suya, por lo mismo se encontraba una inquieta rubia viendo como podría sacar de la rutina a su esposo y como darles ideas para una nueva fantasía. Como Endimión siendo Darién estudió medicina, con los años se convirtió en el director de su propio hospital, en el cual algunas veces trabajaba en su estado civil para ayudar con los problemas de salud de las personas. Justo ese día a Darién se le había ocurrido ir a trabajar ya que no había ningún asunto pendiente relacionado con el gobierno de Tokio de cristal.

Luego de unos instantes de pensarlo, la rubia se le ocurrió que debía hacer una visita a su esposo, pero como eran personajes reconocidos, obviamente por que eran los reyes, decidió utilizar su pluma de transformación para cambiar en algo su apariencia, con una sonrisa pícara toma la pluma y se convierte en Serena pero cuando tenía 14 años, increíblemente, si ella se ponía al lado de sus hijas con esta apariencia, se podría decir que era una de las hijas de los reyes, por lo mismo su visita al hospital iba a resultar mucho mejor.

Después de la transformación Serena se dirigió al hospital donde trabajaba Darién, cuando ya estaba en recepción le dijo a la secretaria que era la hija del doctor y había quedado de juntarse para irse juntos a casa, luego de que la secretaria daba a conocer la vista al doctor el amablemente dejó entrar a su visitante.

Cuando Darién estaba revisando los documentos, no miró quien había entrado a su oficina luego de que Serena se aclarara la garganta, Darién levanta la vista y sus ojos se abren con asombro al verla con la apariencia de antaño.

Con una sonrisa muy sexi le Serena le dice al doctor. Sabe doctor últimamente me he sentido algo extraña, mi temperatura sube y me siento mojada, no se de que se trata por lo mismo vine a ver que podría hacer usted para mejorar mi salud. Cuando Darién escucha semejante declaración de su rubia la mira confundido, pero ruego le sonríe pícaramente y le dice: a si que se ha estado sintiendo mal, entonces vamos a tener que hacer una pequeño análisis para averiguar que es lo que le pasa, diríjase detrás del biombo y póngase la bata, mientras tanto le avisaré a mi secretaria de que usted es mi último paciente. Después de eso Serena se desnuda detrás del biombo, poniéndose una camiseta para que el doctor la revise, mientras tanto el doctor le comunica a su secretaria que puede irse que el se encarga de dejar todo cerrado.

Cuando el doctor entra nuevamente a la oficina ve como su paciente esta recostada en la camilla con las piernas extendidas y bastante relajada, en esos momentos se acerca y con voz ronca le dice: dígame señorita donde se siente acalorada y húmeda? Serena se muerde su labio inferior y con una de sus manos señala la parte inferior de sus cuerpo. En ese momento Darién traga grueso y le dice, muéstreme donde se siente acalorada, toque el lugar donde siente el malestar. Serena tímidamente abre sus piernas, haciendo que su camiseta suba lentamente por sus piernas mostrando toda su intimidad, extremadamente depilada, ante tal visión Darién pasa su lengua sobre los labios, diciéndole ¿quiere que yo toque el lugar para averiguar si hay temperatura y humedad?. Simplemente Serena sonríe y le dice que si, por que es el medico.

Darién se arrodilla frente a la camilla, dejando su rosto cerca de la intimidad de Serena, con un soplido bota aire sobre sus vagina, logrando que serena gima ante tal muestra de intimidad, luego con sus dedos el doctor empieza a tocar el clítoris del suave coño de Serena, habiendo que los gemidos de esta sean cada vez más fuertes. Luego de varios minutos de masajear su intimidad con sus dedos, el doctor hace uso de otros instrumentos de su cuerpo, como es la lengua, despacio empieza a lamer los labios vaginales y el clítoris de la rubia, lame sus dedos y los dirige hacia el canal vaginal, haciendo superficiales penetraciones en la vagina de Serena, luego esas penetraciones se van haciendo más profundas, hasta que entremedio de jadeos y gemidos , las paredes vaginales se van contrayendo hasta que la rubia alcanza su primer orgasmo, cuando esto sucede Darién abre su boca para probar el sabor del placer de la hermosa rubia recostada en su camilla. Luego de hacer eso con una sonrisa muy picara Darién le dice: bueno señorita solo conozco una forma de quitarte esta calentura y esta es hacerte el amor hasta que ningunos de los dos se pueda poner de pie. Por mismo agradezco tener un lugar aquí donde podemos recostarnos y entrenar obviamente mi oficina, le parece mi idea mi tentadora paciente, ella con una sonrisa le dice: ¿qué le parece doctor entrenar su camilla por segunda vez?.

El doctor al escuchar eso, simplemente a gran velocidad se despoja de sus pantalones mostrando su gran erección, toma con sus manos las piernas de la rubia y con fuerza la acerca a la orilla de la camilla, de una sola estocada se hunde en su cuerpo, logrando que los dos lancen un grito de inmenso placer. Luego de una pequeña pausa Darién comienza a moverse en su interior con un ritmo constante hasta que siente que las paredes vaginales van apretando su pene, muestra de que Serena esta llegando a su orgasmo, como señal, el empieza a empujar más rápido y fuerte en el interior del cuerpo de la joven, haciendo que la oficina se llene de gemidos y gritos de placer.

Luego de largos minutos en tal actividad, Darién queda encima de Serena para recuperar el aliento. Cuando logran regularizar sus respiraciones, en un pequeño movimiento, Serena bruscamente piñizca el trasero de Darién logrando que su pene este erecto nuevamente en el interior de su cuerpo, con sus piernas presiona los glúteos del doctor para comenzar de nuevo la milenaria danza.

Durante el transcurso de las horas, doctor y paciente han inundado la consulta con el inconfundible olor a sexo, ya que no solo han reinaugurado la camilla y el escritorio, sino que también ha hecho uso del suelo, las paredes, la ventana y el baño.

Ahora se ve a dos reyes muy sonrientes acostados en la camilla. Entonces Darién le dice a Serena: no se supone que era mi fantasía la que debíamos cumplir, no es justo que hayas hecho dos seguidas.

Serena sonriente le contesta: amor es que te demoraste mucho así que decidí tomar iniciativa y convertirme en tu paciente o acaso no te gusto mi visita.

Darién: no puedo quejarme aunque en unos momentos me sentí como pedófilo, al desear a una niña de 14 años, aunque en ese entonces igual me quitabas en aliento, aunque como una reina de 1000 años, no estás nada mal, solo pregunta a mi colega que no haya la hora de empezar otra ronda, aun así me debes una así que para la próxima me la cobraré doble mi reina.

Serena: jajajjajaj, no hay problemas siempre y cuando cobres tus fantasías, por que si te demoras, yo me adelanto. Con sus dos manos presiona nuevamente el trasero de su esposo mostrando que esta dispuesta a comenzar otra ronda.

**Notas del autor**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, la verdad es que me siento halagada, espero su sugerencias para la revancha de nuestro rey, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Saludos, aniachiba**


	9. BUENA FORMA DE Perder Peso

**Notas autor:**

**Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que no tenia muchas ideas para esta fantasía, pero ya he retomado, espero lo disfruten.**

**LO BUENO DE PERDER DE PESO**

Un día como cualquier otro se encontraban los reyen cenando en su alcoba, como siempre la reina se estaba devorando unos ricos pasteles con crema, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, pero nuestro rey no podía esperar para lanzar una broma y le dice: si sigues comiendo así cabeza de chorlito se pondrás como una bola, pero para desgracia del rey, Serena le dice: acaso me estas diciendo gorda, pero solo para recordarle, después de 6 hijos y un milenio de vida sigo con una figura envidiable, y mas encima tengo metabolismo rápido, así que no engordo, y ahora que te da por quejarte, si no lo recuerdas, jamás te has quejado de mi peso cuando te monto.

Darién atónito ante la respuesta de su esposa, le dice que los dulces producen caries y que debería hacer un poco de ejercicio para mantenerse en forma ya que hace tiempo que no entrena, por que no hay habido batallas. Serena simplemente lo mira con el señor fruncido y una sonrisa que se puede considerar malévola, para una cara tan dulce como la de ella. Entonces como si nada le dice, como eres el rey y no estas conforme con mi cuerpo, voy a contratar un entrenador, para que me guie en los ejercicios y para que lo lamentes más va a ser uno muy guapo, haber si te quedan ganas de decirme que estoy gorda, eso ultimo lo dijo gritando, tomo uno de los pasteles y salió de la alcoba.

Darién sentado en la cama, piensa detenidamente lo que su esposa le acaba de decir y comienza a preocuparse ya que no pensó que ella se lo tomaría así, pero dijo que eso no estaría mal para cumplir una fantasía, por lo mismo, empezó a buscar entre los cajones y encontró la pluma de transformación de su querida esposa, la mira con detención y la toma, pensando _así que quieres un entrenador personal, coneja loca, como si yo permitiera que otro hombre viera tu cuerpo y sobretodo te tocara._

Después de unas horas se dio cuenta que la amenaza de su esposa se hizo realidad, ya que en una de las oficinas del castillo estaba entrevistando a cada preparador físico, luego de tres horas entrevistando a gente, la reina se decide por uno de ellos, pero el rey ni tonto ni perezoso habla con el preparador físico diciéndole que no es necesario su apoyo. Cuando el entrenador se va, el rey con la pluma cambia su apariencia pareciéndose al entrenado que había contratado su esposa, se veía bastante distinto, sus ojos azules ahora eran verdes y su pelo negro, ahora estaba castaño, realmente estaba irreconocible.

Después de la entrevista Serena se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para hacer ejercicios con su nuevo entrenador, que era bastante guapo, aunque no le hacia competencia a su querido y odioso esposo, poniéndose un pequeño short y una camiseta se ve al espejo y decide ponerse arriba del short un pantalón para que no se viera tan provocadora. Bueno ella camina hacia su gimnasio donde la espera su entrenador. Para comenzar empiezan con un rato de trote en una de las maquinas, otro tiempo de pesas y por ultimo una serie de abdominales, en esos momentos Serena se recuesta en una colchoneta y el entrenado afirma sus pies, poco a poco el entrenador va subiendo sus manos hacia sus rodillas, dando pequeñas caricias, al ver eso Serena da un brinco y le pregunta a su entrenador que esta haciendo, el con una sonrisa le dice que simplemente esta haciendo que ella tenga una posición mas cómoda para que el ejercicio sea más eficaz, inocentemente Serena le cree pero aun así piensa que la situación es bastante extraña. Luego de ello, el entrenador fue subiendo sus manos hacia las nalgas apretándolas suavemente, en eso Serena se levanta rápido y le dice que es una mujer casada y que el no debería tocarla así.

El entrenado con una gran sonrisa se vuelve acercar a ella y le dice que hay formas mas entretenidas y placenteras de bajar de peso, con fuerza toma a la reina de la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho, la reina comienza a luchar para que el entrenado la soltara, pero este cada vez la toma con mas fuerza, la toma en brazo y la lleva hacia donde esta las pesas y con dos cuerdas, amarra sus manos al mango de la pesa dejando sus brazos inmovilizados. El entrenador le dice con voz muy sensual: si usted me cooperara sería más fácil enseñarle este método, pero creo que esta forma igual quema calorías, la reina le dice: me imagino cual es su forma pero creo que mi esposo no estará feliz con su método, así que mas le vale que me suelte si no quiere que mi esposo lo mate.

El entrenador ser ríe y le dice que fue el quien le dio permiso para enseñarle de esa forma a perder peso, así que no saca nada con reclamar.

La reina estaba bastante asustada, ya que no esperaba nada bueno de esta situación, por lo mismo comenzó a moverse, el problema que producto de eso le dolían las muñecas, el entrenado a ver eso le dice que es mejor que no se mueva o sino también le amarrará los tobillos, entonces el entrenador toma sus tobillos y comienza a acarícialos, toma sus dedos uno a uno, comienza a besar cada uno de ellos, sabiendo que es uno de los puntos débiles de su esposa, besa cada uno de sus dedos muy apasionadamente, lame los espacio que hay en cada uno de ellos, luego pasa su lengua por sus pantorrillas y con sus manos comienza a masajear en círculos cada uno de los músculos de sus piernas, sus caricias comienzan a ponerse más osadas y la reina suspira con cada una de ellas, pero al ver que estas caricias dejan de ser inocentes se tensa de gran manera, sacando un gruñido de su entrenador, cuando este ve que la reina esta tensa, el comienza a besar una de sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna, saltándose su intimidad besa su otra pierna, sacando un gemido de la reina, como ve que esta se rinde ante sus atenciones, el entrenado se pone cada vez mas apasionado, como aun Serena tiene su short puestos decide ser un poco más osado y con tomando esa prenda por la orilla con sus dos manos, la estira logrando que esta se rompa como sui fuera papel, ante eso Serena simplemente grita y comienza a patalear, el miedo vuelve a su mente y simplemente quiere escapar, sin embargo, el entrenador adivinando sus pensamientos, toma sus tobillos y los amarra a la maquina logrando que la reina no pueda moverse, luego de romper su short, toma una navaja que tenia en uno de los bolsillos de sus buzo y rompe la camiseta que estaba trayendo serena, dejándola solo con un sostén y un calzón de color blanco, con sus manos comienza a desatar el sostén, masajeando cada uno de los pechos de Serena, después de varios minutos haciendo eso, comienza a lamerlos y morderlos haciendo que esta gima sin control. Cuando con una mano el entrenado se dirigió a la intimidad de la reina ella comenzó a gritar que la soltara que no hiciera nada, por que ella no quería, sin embargo el entrenador sonríe y le dice que su cuerpo quiere todo lo que le está dando.

Comienza a masajear su vagina con los dedos y luego sus labios lamen y besan su intimidad, con las piernas totalmente abiertas, l entrenado comienza a explorarla, para que ella alcance su primer orgasmo. Empieza a penetrar con sus dedos su canal vaginal, hasta que este queda muy resbaladizo. Cuando ve que ella tiembla tanto de excitación como de miedo decide quitarse la transformación y convertirse en el rey.

Ante ello la reina suspira de alivio y simplemente decide disfrutar de ese momento, el rey se quita la ropa rápidamente y de una estocada se sumerge en la intimidad de sus adorada esposa, se queda quieto unos minutos hasta que ella mueve sus caderas, con esa actitud, el rey simplemente comienza a poseerla de manera dura y salvaje hasta que ambos llegan al orgasmo.

Con delicadeza, el rey comienza a desatar a serena y con sus manos sana las magulladuras de sus muñecas y tobillos, después comienza a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Serena nuevamente haciendo que esta sonría por sus caricias.

Luego de varias horas de hacer ese tipo de ejercicio, se ve a dos reyes recostados en una colchoneta riendo.

Darién le dice: no me molestaría que subieras de peso, si quemamos así las calorías todos los días, aunque si lo pienso bien comiste varios pasteles y sacando cuenta serian como 6.000 calorías las que consumiste hoy, y si mis cuentas no fallan si cada sesión de ejercicios quema 500 calorías y llevamos recién 4, nos queda todavía 8 sesiones de intenso, salvaje y duro ejercicios para que las calorías de hoy sean quemadas.

Serena simplemente le sonríe y le dice, bueno por lo menos dame unos minutos para recuperarme o así como vas me dejaras en los huesos, entrenador, por un momento casi no te reconozco, pero tu forma de besarme no la confundiría con ningún otro.

Lo se amor, solo que cuando dijiste que ibas a conseguir a un entrenador guapo para mejorar tu estado físico, simplemente pensé que seria bueno cambiar el tipo de ejercicio, pero con el mismo fin. Aunque tu cuerpo es maravilloso y jamás me cansaré de hacerte el amor y cumplir tus fantasías y las mías.

Creo entrenados que me ha gustado su propuesta de ejercicios, le parece que hagamos ese ejercicio todos lo días o ¿tendré que comer pasteles, para que tengamos sexo como conejos?

Darién lanza una carcajada y dice, creo que deberíamos obviar la escusa de los pasteles y tener sexo como conejos por toda la eternidad, le parece mi propuesta reina.

Como respuesta, Serena se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa apasionadamente, dando a entender que comienza una nueva sesión de ejercicios para quemar calorías.

**Notas del autor.**

**Que mejor manera que quemar calorías haciendo el amor, jajaj, creo que ya se por que Serena jamás engorda, bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado esta historia, gracias a Malistrix, por sus sugerencia, espero que te haya gustado como arme la historia. Nos vemos luego.**

**Alguien me dijo que podría ser un profesor y la alumna aun lo estoy pensando, así que no se que saldrá.**

**Saludos, aniachiba**


	10. LECCIONES DE ETIQUETA

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

**Disculpen la demora, pero las vacaciones a estas alturas, no me han dado tiempo de escribir más fantasías, pero acá les dejo una fantasía que me habían pedido pero haciéndola un poco más interesante y fuera de lo común, disfrútenla.**

**LECCIONES DE ETIQUETA.**

Previamente….

Un apuesto rey prácticamente arrancaba de una de las reuniones de planificación que se realizaba en el palacio, cuyo fin era la celebración de uno de los cumpleaños de sus amigos, sin embargo como aún conserva un poco de su personalidad antisocial, inventando una excusa se dirige a si despacho para librarse de todo tipo de responsabilidad que conllevaba esa fiesta.

Se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a leer algunos de los informes que están sobre su escritorio, después de unos cuanto minutos haciendo eso se recuesta en la silla.

Comienzo de las lecciones….

Primera lección: inventa una excusa que tu esposa te crea (en este caso los dos son muy malos mentirosos o ¿alguien le creyó a Darién cuando le dijo a Serena que no la amaba?, aunque no haya sido muy demostrativo siempre se notó la preocupación por Serena)

Mientras el rey se hallaba recostado en la silla, siente como suavemente la puerta del despacho se va abriendo , permitiendo que de esta se asome la figura asombrosa de su bella esposa, pero vestida de una manera bastante particular, que logro que de sus labios solo escapara un gemido ya que, esa vestimenta solo logro excitar a este rey, la miró de pies a cabeza, empezando con uno zapatos negro con unos tacos de varios centímetros que hacían que ya sus piernas se vieran muy, pero muy largas, haciendo que su boca se secara ya que solo podía imaginársela envueltas en sus caderas mientras la penetra salvajemente, como si eso fuera poco, sus hermosas piernas van cubiertas con unas pantis muy elegantes, con un diseño en forma se red, pero de color plateado a medio muslo, escondiendo su respingón trasero se ve una pequeña minifalda si se puede llamar así de color negro, acompañada con una pequeña tanga que cubría su sexo, como lo sabía nuestro rey, eso es fácil ya que la minifalda era tan diminuta que apenas cubría la tanga, antes de que como un caballero la viera a su esposa a los ojos, recorrió con mirada hambrienta su blusa blanco transparente con un sostén negro lleno de encaje. Un maquillaje sutil y como remate de todo un tomate elegante y cubriendo sus bellos ojos unos raros lentes de armazón negro. Darién volvió a mirarla nuevamente y se dio cuenta que en una de sus manos se hallaba el látigo que ya en una ocasión había usado con el.

Ante semejante imagen Darién apenas puede aguantar su duro miembro apresado en su pantalón, pero aún así espera pacientemente lo que su reina quiere hacer. Con paso de felino Serena se acerca al escritorio de Darién y le dice: así que al rey le duele la cabeza, mmm yo pensé que solo esas excusas las usaban las mujeres cuando no quieren acostarse con sus esposos, cosa que en mi caso es poco probable y que el tuyo también, por lo que deduzco que simplemente quisiste arrancar de esa reunión, aunque siendo tu el rey del protocolo es extraño que no hayas cumplido con el, así que mi deber como reina simplemente recordarte los protocolos como rey y para empezar, Serena se fue acercando al escritorio ye sienta en el, mirando provocativamente.

Pero Darién si desaprovechar la oportunidad tomó el látigo de su mano y se puso encima de ella haciendo que se recostara en el escritorio, con un chasquido de dedos unos grilletes aparecieron justo donde sus manos estaban apoyadas, dejando así toda la parte superior del cuerpo de su esposa inmóvil, cuando ella estaba quieta Darién con voz sensual le dice: mmm, creo que el que va a dar una lecciones aquí soy yo, ya que no voy a permitir que tomes ventaja de una fantasía, todavía estas en deuda con una y el verte así sólo revive mis sentidos y las ganas de dominarte.

Serena le contesta: bueno, si sigo esperando que a ti se te ocurra algo, voy a tener un largo período de abstinencia así que creo que son buenas unas clases de creatividad para este rey que finge un dolor de cabeza para arrancarse de sus amigos. Ante eso Darién simplemente lanza una carcajada y le dice: pero para eso esta tú, aprovechando cada pequeña oportunidad para aprovecharte de mi (eso lo dice con un pequeño puchero ¡que tierno!), Serena simplemente comenta, y dices que yo soy la niña…

Darién empieza a dirigir una de sus manos a la blusa que esta usando su esposa y desabrocha lentamente los botones, pero después del segundo botón simplemente tironea la blusa haciendo que todos los botones restantes de la blusa salte, Serena simplemente abre los ojos como verdaderos platos y le dice: vas a tener que comprarme una blusa nueva, esta la haz dejado inservible, Darién le responde: no tengo problemas en comprarte varias docenas, si todas las puedo dejar como trapos rotos al hacerte el amor. Cuando solo quedan unas sobras de lo que fue una linda blusa, observa el sostén con encaje y comienza a acercar su boca hacia este, humedeciéndolo con su lengua y como respuesta a eso los pezones de Serena simplemente de endurecen, para descanso del rey este se da cuenta de que el brote de dicha prenda intima se encuentra en la parte delantera ya que en varias ocasiones los dos han tenidos algunas complicaciones con los brotes de los sostenes que se encuentran en la espalda, por lo mismo la reina decidió cambiar su ropa interior, a sostenes que se abrieran por la parte delantera haciendo más fácil el trabajo de su esposo.

Cuando ya desata el sostén le simplemente exclama: ¡adoro que hayas cambiado tu ropa interior ya que eso permite que te desnude rápido en cualquier momento!, aunque si no me falla la memoria aún no hemos estrenado este escritorio y como alumno aplicado que soy no puedo dejar de pasar esta oportunidad, Serena simplemente suspira. Cuando al fin se desase del sostén empieza a lamer y morder cada uno de los pechos de la reina haciendo que a esta se le escapen incontables suspiros y gemidos, sin embargo ante eso el rey toma el látigo y golpea el escritorio y le dice: señorita acá no se permite ningún ruido así que guarde silencio para que nuestros invitados no descubran lo que estamos haciendo, si vuelvo a escuchar algún sonido que yo no autorice de su deliciosa boquita simplemente recibirá un castigo, ante eso Serena traga su saliva y mueve afirmativamente su cabeza, cuando Darién ve sus respuesta vuelve a hacer el trabajo con sus pezones, pero ahora juguetea con su cuello y luego con su ombligo. Con una tijera rompe la blusa dejándola totalmente desnuda en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Baja hacia su falda y se da cuenta que también tiene el broche por delante pero escoge mejor subir un poco más la falda para empezar a bajar las medias que ella tenía puestas, lentamente baja cada una de sus medias, hasta llegar a su tobillos, de paso les saca los zapatos de tacón que tenía puestos.

Con una sonrisa malvada toma uno de sus pies y empieza a acariciarlos, sabiendo que estos son unos de los puntos sensibles de su amada esposa, antes de que Serena lanzara un gemido, con sus dientes muerde sus labio inferior para no producir ningún sonido, logrando que Darién siga sonriendo.

Levanta uno de los pies y con su lengua recorre cada uno de sus dedos, ante tal caricia Serena no puede evitar gemir, por lo mismo Darién toma el látigo y golpea suavemente uno de sus muslos dejando una leve marca rojiza en ellos y la inevitable humedad del sexo de Serena. Darién le dice: mmm, que mala alumna eres no se supone que no debes hacer ruido, eso estuvo muy mal, segunda lección, yo tengo el control no puedes hacer nada si yo no te lo ordeno, tu querías una fantasía, pero esta se ha convertido en la mía, así es mejor que no escuche ningún reclamo de esa boquita entendido, Serena simplemente asiente.

Darién continua lamiendo cada uno de sus dedos con esmero, pero Serena comienza a inquietarse, logrando que Darién tome sus pies, separe sus piernas y las ponga totalmente abiertas en la orilla del escritorio y con un chasquido de dedos unos grilletes tomen los tobillos y ahora este inmovilizada toda su parte inferior. Ante tal hecho Serena comienza a reclamar diciéndole, que porque la tenía amarrada, que no era justo y que la soltara inmediatamente, sin embargo el rey no hace caso a sus reclamos toma el látigo y golpea nuevamente el otro muslo, dejando así los dos rojos y el como si de un depredador se tratase, lame sus labios ante tan visión, pero con voz autoritaria le dice: creo que le orden{e que guardara silencio y ahora junto con eso, te prohíbo que te muevas, aunque eso esta de más decírtelo ya que con eso grilletes ya no te puedes mover, el tener tanto tiempo sin enemigos, no podemos permitir que los poderes de los cristales se atrofien así es bueno descubrir nuevas utilidades que le puedo dar, en ese instante con otro chasquido de dedos, aparece una especie de cinto con una pelota que queda en la boca de Serena, haciendo que sus labios estén siempre abiertos, ante esa visión Darién toma toda su ropa y comienza a desnudarse ya que en esos momentos estaba muy excitado, luego de estar completamente desnudo y mostrando su miembro en todo su esplendor, se agacha y sube aun más su pequeña falda y comienza a besar el sexo de su esposa, que ya estaba totalmente húmedo gracias los juegos previos que habían practicado, lame y succiona su clítoris, luego con sus dedos comienza a penetrar su canal vaginal hasta que siente que sus paredes vaginales se van estrechando, dando a entender que su clímax estaba cerca, junto con ellos, puede ver que su esposa derrama su saliva en el aparato que estaba en su boca, haciendo que esa imagen sea totalmente erótica, aún así le dice: no te corras hasta que yo te lo diga entendido, Serena simplemente asiente, luego le dice Darién nuevamente: tercera lección para disfrutar en plenitud un orgasmo el esperar siempre es bueno, asía, simplemente jugaré con tu resistencia, aunque en el fondo Darién sabía que el tampoco iba a durar mucho y sabia también que su esposa conocía ese hecho.

Volvió a su labor besando nuevamente sus sexo y mordiéndolo, después de unos minutos se para y acomoda todo su cuerpo entremedio de las piernas totalmente abiertas de Serena y sin ningún esfuerzo loa penetra, haciendo que Serena lance un gran gruñido de placer, Darién comienza a moverse muy lentamente sintiendo toda la estreches de su esposa, levanta sus caderas posicionando uno de sus dedos en la entrada anal, empezando a masajear poco a poco, para dilatarla, junto con cada estocada el hunde sui dedo por el ano haciendo que Serena gima a más no poder, aunque sus sonidos no son audibles ya que su boca esta ocupada.

Cuando de repente una idea perversa se cruza por la mente del rey, era la primera vez que iba a intentar eso, pero no dudo que su esposa lo iba a disfrutar, lentamente sale de ella con un gran sacrificio de su parte y saca su cristal dorado, Serena lo mira como si no entendiera nada, pero la mirada de su esposo de verdad le causa algo de susto, pero cuando ve su sonrisa, se relaja.

Darién le dice: te recuerdas esa vez que nuestros amigos alienígenas Alan y Ann, llegaron a la tierra y yo no me acordaba de ti, cuento corto apareció el caballero de la luna como parte de mí para protegerte mientras yo recuperaba la memoria. Entonces estaba pensando si para protegerte un ser apareció como parte de mí, será posible que nuevamente sin necesidad de perder la memoria haya dos YO. Ante eso Serena abre grande sus ojos y espera su conclusión, ante eso Darién en un chasquido de sus dedos le saca la bola de su boca haciendo que Serena lance un suspiro, empieza a respirar pausadamente para recuperar un poco el control de su cuerpo.

Serena le dice: que piensas hacer, que lección me vas a dar ahora, que me tienes frustrada sin dejarme llegar a la cima del placer, Darién le sonríe de manera malvada y le dice, que te parecería estar con otro yo y conmigo, ante eso, Serena se pone totalmente colorada y Darién continúa diciendo: me dijeron que los tríos son muy placenteros, pero como no quiero que aparte de mi nadie más te toque creo que es bueno que yo mismo sea parte de este tría, Serena aún sin entender simplemente pestañea varias veces, pero Darién sin perder tiempo toma el cristal de oro, ocasionando que una luz lo ilumine por completo, cierra sus ojos para concentrarse y en unos segundos aparece su doble el cual sonríe a Serena muy seductoramente, ante eso la reina simplemente traga grueso. Los dos reyes se miran y simplemente asienten, por un chasquido de dedos Serena ya no está atada al escritorio si no que sus brazos están amarrado en la mitad de la sala haciendo solo que sus pies se apoyen en el suelo.

Los dos reyes comienzan a besarla por todo el cuerpo, tocando sus senos, mordiendo su espalda y cuello, lamiendo sus piernas, hasta que en un momento Darién comienza a lamer nuevamente su vagina, ocasionando que esta se humedezca inmediatamente por el deseo acumulado, al mismo tiempo _**Darién **_comienza a lamer la entrada de su trasero y poco a poco dilata con sus dedos, se aleja un poco de la escena mientras Darién continúa lamiendo el clítoris y con un chasquido hace aparecer en sus manos un lubricante con sabor a fresas, se hecha en sus dedos y comienza nuevamente a dilatar esa entrada, ya varios minutos después y con una Serena al límite los dos Darién se ponen de pie y dirigen sus miembros hacia la entrada vaginal y anal, penetrándola lentamente, cuando los dos están completamente adentro Darién saca poco a poco sus miembro, mientras el otro _**Darién**_ hunde más profundamente su miembro en el trasero de Serena, ella gime y gime de placer, ahora Darién vuelve a hundirse en las entrada vaginal de su esposa, mientras el otro sale, así sucesivamente se turnan para entrar y salir de las entradas de su amada, haciendo que los gemidos de palcer4 cada vez sean más fuertes, luego de unos minutos, los dos Darién se apoyan en el cuerpo de Serena y con un dulce susurro le dicen, queremos que te corras cuando salgamos y volvamos a entra los dos juntos. Sin darle tiempo a responder, los dos sacan sus miembros simultáneamente y de una estocada entran nuevamente haciendo que por fin Serena alcance su clímax y con ellos, los dos Darién también. Cayendo los tres rendidos, cuando Serena se desmaya de placer Darién mira a su otro yo y este simplemente sonríe y desaparece.

Recuperando el aire, toma a Serena en brazos, después de desatarla y la pone nuevamente en el escritorio y dice en voz alta, no pienso dejar de estrenar este escritorio, Serena abre lentamente los ojos y le sonríe a su esposo, este le sonríe también pero hace un chasquido con los dedos y le dice: no pienso dejar sin estreno este escritorio, así que prepárate para tu castigo por haber hablado cundo estábamos haciendo el trío, Serena simplemente hace un puchero y ve como es sujetadas de brazos y piernas nuevamente en el escritorio, de una estocada Darién la penetra y comienza a moverse de manera sura y salvaje hasta que ambos llegan al clímax juntos.

Después de eso, Darién se recuesta en los pechos de Serena y le dice: cuarta lección, jamás subestimes las creatividad de tu esposo, profesora frustrada, aunque si te soy sincero, si mis profesoras hubieran sido como tú, yo no hubiera llegado virgen al matrimonio, aunque con el cuerpo que tenias de adolescente y las falditas de sailor moon que usabas no se como pude controlarme.

Serena se carcajea y le dice: no seas mentiroso por que control prácticamente no tenías, todavía recuerdo cuando tres meses antes de casarnos entraste por mi ventana y me secuestraste en tu departamento, por una semana en la cual solo parabas para darme de comer y hacer mis necesidades, ya que ni cuando me bañaba me dejabas sola y ni hablar en la cocina, esa semana cada ves que ponía a cocinar me tomabas por mis caderas, me sentabas en el mueble de cocina y la final terminábamos pidiendo comida a domicilio.

Darién se carcajea con muchas ganas y le dice: no me recuerdo que te quejaras, por lo menos la primera vez fue romántica para ambos, luego simplemente aproveche la pasión desenfrenada de mi no tan inocente novia.

Serena contesta: digamos que a ti también se te quitó lo caballero, jajajaj. Bueno solo para que te enteres, no era necesario que yo me quedara callada, ya que cuando entre a tu despacho nuestros amigos ya se habían ido, diciendo que te cuidaras mucho y que no olvides ir a la fiesta de Andrew.

Darián simplemente, la mira y le dice: mejor así, ya tener varias rondas más, en eso Serena lo mira horrorizada y le dice: ¡dame por lo menos unos minutos de descan…., no alcanzó a terminar la palabra por que Darién volvió a penetrarla, logrando que el término de su palabra fuera un gran gemido y Darién simplemente sonreía diciendo: ¿decías algo mi amor?.

**Notas del autor:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, la verdad salió bastante largo , pero espero que haya sido del agrado de todos, espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias para las otras fantasías, hasta ahora llevamos: a la enfermera, el secuestrador, el policía, el entrenado, la "hija", la reina , el esclavo, el jeque, la profesora. Alguna más que quieran añadir soy toda oídos, nos vemos pronto con mi otra historia, seguramente mañana la subo.**

**Saludos aniachiba.**


	11. BAILA PARA MI EDITADO

Notas del autor

Hola a todos, he querido escribir otra fantasía que no tiene nada que ver con la pequeña encuesta que escribí en mi otra historia, ya que no he recibido muchas votaciones relacionadas con las sugerencias que había llegado a mi cuenta, decidí crean una fantasía para que todos disfruten, aún así espero su comentarios acerca de las ideas que me había dado, para que así la que tenga más votación sea la que escriba primero. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Estos son los posibles títulos de las otras fantasías

**EMPRESARIO Y SECRETARIA (1)**

**REY Y PLEBEYA**

**ABOGADO Y CRIMINAL (1)**

**EL CHICO NERD Y LA CHICA ROMANTICA O POPULAR**

**EL CANTANTE Y EL FANS**

Por el momento esas son las votaciones, no se preocupen no estoy desanimada, pero realmente espero que escojan cual quieren que escriba primero.

Cualquier similitud del titulo de la historia con otra ya publicada es simple coincidencia, si soy sincera no se me ocurrió otro titulo. jajajaja

Aniachiba

**BAILANDO PARA TI EDITADO**

Como todo hombre necesita un día libre, los caballeros y el propio Rey decidieron tomarse el día libre y salir a disfrutar de entretenciones nocturnas, obviamente con el permiso previo de sus respectivas esposas. Lo que ellos no sabían era que sus esposas también había decidido tomarse el día libre y salir a divertirse, pero como no quería que sus posesivos y celosos esposos que armaran un show, simplemente guardaron en secreto la salida nocturna de ellas. Unas de las ya conocidas scout sobretodo por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, diosa del amor y muchas atribuciones que ella misma se adjudica, decidió averiguar a donde iban a salir sus esposos, sin esperar que sus fructíferas actitudes de espionaje lanzaran unos preocupantes resultados.

Por lo mismo nuestra querida scout de venus decidió citar a todas las sailor, para decirles que era lo que tenias planeados sus "amados", nótese el sarcasmo para esa noche. Entre las cosas que había descubierto mina era que ellos iban a ir a un bar, que la verdad en esos momentos no se veía que fuera tan grave, pero resulta que el esposo de Lita (Andrew), sugirió que fueran a un bar que hicieran show de baile. Cuando las scout, ahora ya reinas de sus respectivos planetas escucharon la información se podía ver que en sus ojos solo brillaba la luz de venganza, así que tomaron caratas en el asunto y decidieron ir al mismo lugar donde sus esposos iban a pasar el día libre y les darían la mejor lección de sus eternas vidas. Con ayuda de la reina cada cual fue disfrazada con la pluma de trasformación y cuando fue la hora en que sus esposos se marcharon tomaron cada cual un auto y se dirigieron al dichoso lugar.

Por otro lado se podía ver algunos de los 9 esposos bastantes nerviosos, ya que conocían el carácter complejo de sus esposas entre ellos estaba: Nicolás esposo de Rei, creo que con ella no hay que dar mayores explicaciones, Yatén el esposo de Mina, Seiya el esposo de Hotaru, Taiki el esposo de Amy, Jedaite esposo de Haruca, Neflaite esposo de Setsuna , Andrew esposo de Lita la cual es bastante celosa, Malaquite esposo de Michiru, la verdad es que todos estaban nerviosos, aunque no querían demostrárselos los unos a los otros, igual como lo hicieron sus respectivas esposas, cada uno de ellos tomó un auto, aunque tres de ellos decidieron ir en moto.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al bar el cual se veía bastante animado, lo que no sabían los esposos que sus esposas había llegado unas horas antes para hablar con el administrador y así pedirle permiso para hacer un show de baile para cada uno de sus esposos, sin olvidar la reservación de una pieza para cada pareja, gracias a una buena cantidad de dinero lograron que el administrador aceptara su propuesta, por lo mismo les facilitó trajes y les explicó que los bailes podría realizarlo como ellas quisieran, pero que la mayoría de las chicas de bar hacía show que implicaban desnudos, pero que para ellas les iba a apartar un escenario especial, para la sorpresa para sus esposos.

Por otro lado los 9 hombres que estaban libre escogieron una mesa que los dejaba frente al escenario en el cual en esos momentos no se hacia ningún tipo de show, por la hora que era, igual se dieron cuenta que este no era tan frecuentado ya que no había nadie más que ellos en el bar, cuando cada uno estaba en sus respectivos asientos se acercaron nueve camareras (ustedes ya saben quienes son, pero la pluma de la reina hace milagros, todas estaban con sus cabellos de otro color, solo que sus ojos eran los de siempre), muy guapas con unas mascaras que cubrían sus rostros, cada una de ellas de ellas se hizo cargo de un hombre, tomándoles el pedido y aprovechando de coquetearles descaradamente, ya que se sentaban en sus piernas mientras escribían sus ordenes, casualmente con sus dedos acariciaban la entrepiernas de los caballeros, logrando que estos se pusieran muy nerviosos y sin poder creerlo ningunos de ellos pudo evitar excitarse, lo que les pareció bastante extraño, ya que solo con sus esposas hasta entonces solo sus cuerpos tenían esa reacción, por lo mismo se hallaban confundidos.

Después de unos minutos cada una llego con el trago que le correspondía a cada caballero, una de ellas la de los ojos celeste, les dijo que se pusieran cómodos por que el primer show iba a comenzar.

Las camareras se retiraron y luego de unos minutos comenzó a sonar la canción de Mulan Rush, hacen su entrada cinco de las nueve camareras que le atendieron, vestidas con unos provocadores corset con pantis y ligas, una vestía de blanco, otra de verde, una de azul, naranja y rojo, junto con el provocativo babydool, se veía en cada mano y látigo negro, cada cual presentó un pequeño baile y luego bajó de la tarima a bailar a uno de los caballeros, al que obviamente había servido el trago, se sentaban en sus piernas, refregaban sus traseros en su entrepierna, le lamian los lóbulos de las orejas y luego simplemente se retiraban.

Cada uno de los cabaleros empezaba a encontrar algo familiar en aquellas bailarinas, pero nadie hizo algún comentario. Después de la primera parte del show. Cada una hizo un baile individual, sin embargo la que más sorprendió con su destreza, fue la bailarina que vestía en cada número de blanco, nuestro querido Darién pensaba que aquella mujer era realmente un ángel, que con su pelo con aroma a fresas lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no podía hacer nada ya que amaba a su esposa y como ejemplo a los demás tenía que comportarse, pero sin embargo en una de las posturas del baile, a Darién le pareció ver los movimientos que alguna vez su esposa le hizo en la fantasía en la cual ella era bailarina que conquistaba al jeque, al recordar esa fantasía simplemente sonríe sin apartar los ojos de esa peculiar bailarina, que utilizaba el caño como una verdadera profesional, dando giros abriéndose de piernas, enroscándose como serpiente en esta, logrando que simplemente nuestros rey se pusiera duro como una roca.

Luego de que todas terminaran sus bailes y que nuestros reyes terminaras con una excitación que no los dejaba levantarse de las sillas, un hombre se acercó a ellos y le dio una nota a cada uno para que acudieran a la pieza de las bailarinas, al ver la invitación todos parecía dudosos y sabía que si sus esposas se enteraban de ello como mínimo los castraban, a otros los dejaban varios meses sin sexo, para otros la carta de divorcio era segura, ya que sus hijos eran bastante grandes y muchos de ellos ya estaban casados y varios de estos esposos ya los llamaban abuelos. Así que simplemente se miraron y decidieron irse, como sus esposas los conocían sabían que no iban a ser capaces de engañarlas así que simplemente se dirigieron a sus casas, para prepararles a cada unos de sus esposos un show personal, que incluía los desnudos que no presenciaron en el bar.

Pero no contaban que el príncipe se iba a marchar de los últimos, cunado se dirigía a buscar su auto, observa a los lejos a la bailarina que se había vestido de blanco en el show y se sintió nuevamente excitado, se acerca a ella sigilosamente hasta que ver que se acerca a un auto, cuando por fin reconoce quién es la bella bailarina, decide que es bueno tomar ventaja de la situación y cumplir una fantasía.

Se acerca sigilosamente al auto donde ella estaba, la toma por la cintura y ella por poco lo golpea, pero al darse vuela se relaja al ver quien es. Darién la mira y le dice que le había encantado su baile y que le gustaría que bailara para el, pero nuestra bailarina simplemente le dice que la invitación a su habitación no la había aceptado, así que pos lo mismo se perdió su baile privado, sin embargo el rey sin darse por vencido, puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven bailarina y la acorrala contra el auto, con una sonrisa sexi, con un toque de prepotencia.

Darién le dice: si te ofreciera dinero para tener sexo conmigo, que dirias.

Ella le contesta, que el ser bailarina no significa que sea prostituta.

Se echó a reír despreocupado.

-¡No! –exclamó ella

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Darién a pretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que sintiera cuan excitado estaba, lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que sus ojos solo decían Sexo… Sexo…Sexo…

El corazón de Serena latía desbocado ante la cercanía de ese chico, podía sentir como su aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales y su sexo comenzó a humedecerse ante el poder de su morada Tragué en seco presa del embrujo de su mirada. La bailarina lLlevaba mucho tiempo sin tener sexo (solo una semana, pero para ella una eternidad). Pero la bailarina solo podía pensar En sus manos sobre su piel, en sus labios carnosos sobre los suyos, en su cuerpo desnudo. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver claramente la llama del deseo. El le sonrió seximente, se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente, dominando su boca, saboreando con su lengua cada rincón de esta cavidad, la cogía por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo aún más. Ella no se quedaba atrás acariciaba sus cabellos y respondía con igual salvajismo sus beso

-Vente conmigo. –susurró Darién

Serena simplemente asintió

La arrastró hasta su coche aparcado muy cerca de allí, casi escondido entre las sombras. La recostó sobre el capó y la besó de nuevamente, Empezó a meterle mano. Y ante ello ella simplemente gemía como loca.

Abrió el coche e hizo que entraran en el asiento de atrás. Sin hablar. Sin dejar de besarse. Le quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y la camiseta. Él se deshizo de su abrigo y su chaqueta. Unos segundos después estaban completamente desnudos presos de la pasión y el desenfreno. Jadeando, besándose sin parar, tocándose de arriba abajo. Todo estaba tan caliente que ni siquiera les importó lo incomodo de la posición dentro del auto, aunque la verdad era bastante grande.

Darién comenzó a besar cada parte de cuerpo, abre las piernas de Serena y sin esperar y viendo lo húmeda que estaba, toma su miembro y lo dirige a la entra de la vagina y de una sola estocada se hunde en su interior, soltando un gran gemido de placer, que son acallados por lo besos que se estaban dando. Comienza a moverse en un ritmo casi bestial, agarrando con fuerzas las caderas de la bailarina, luego disminuye la velocidad y la aumenta nuevamente para dar más tiempo al orgasmo. En un movimiento rápido Darién hace que la bailarina se siente encima de su miembro para montarlo como una gran amazona.

Después de que ambos alcanzaran el segundo orgasmos, pone a la bailarina de espalda y penetra su ano suavemente, acariciando con sus dedos su clítoris, haciendo que nuevamente tengan un orgasmo, dirige su miembro nuevamente a su vagina y la penetra alcanzando mas profundamente su cuerpo. Cuando ya iban el la quinta ronda, se recuestan en el asiento de atrás de auto tapándose con una frazada que Darién tenía en el auto. Duermen unas horas hasta que se dan cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, se viste después de dos rondas más.

Darién seriamente y aún en su papel de esposo infiel le dice: Solo quiero que sepas una cosa. –susurró mientras se incorporaba, -No voy a darte ni un dólar por esto.

Serena lana una gran carcajada ante ese comentario y le responde: bueno mi amado calenturiento infiel que no aguantaste hasta llegar a casa, no me debes dinero, pero por lo menos auspíciate con u rico desayuno, que después de tanto ejercicio nocturno, tengo muuuuchaaa hambre.

lo que tu digas mi reina, pero con una condición,

cual responde Serena

que me hagas un baile privado del baile del caño

ella sonríe y le dice que no hay problemas

notas autor

Espero hayan disfrutado esta fantasía espero sus opiniones

Saludos aniachiba


	12. BAILA PARA MI

Notas del autor

Hola a todos, he querido escribir otra fantasía que no tiene nada que ver con la pequeña encuesta que escribí en mi otra historia, ya que no he recibido muchas votaciones relacionadas con las sugerencias que había llegado a mi cuenta, decidí crean una fantasía para que todos disfruten, aún así espero su comentarios acerca de las ideas que me había dado, para que así la que tenga más votación sea la que escriba primero. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Estos son los posibles títulos de las otras fantasías

**EMPRESARIO Y SECRETARIA (1)**

**REY Y PLEBEYA**

**ABOGADO Y CRIMINAL (1)**

**EL CHICO NERD Y LA CHICA ROMANTICA O POPULAR**

**EL CANTANTE Y EL FANS**

Por el momento esas son las votaciones, no se preocupen no estoy desanimada, pero realmente espero que escojan cual quieren que escriba primero.

Cualquier similitud del titulo de la historia con otra ya publicada es simple coincidencia, si soy sincera no se me ocurrió otro titulo. jajajaja

Aniachiba

**BAILANDO PARA TI**

Como todo hombre necesita un día libre, los caballeros y el propio Rey decidieron tomarse el día libre y salir a disfrutar de entretenciones nocturnas, obviamente con el permiso previo de sus respectivas esposas. Lo que ellos no sabían era que sus esposas también había decidido tomarse el día libre y salir a divertirse, pero como no quería que sus posesivos y celosos esposos que armaran un show, simplemente guardaron en secreto la salida nocturna de ellas. Unas de las ya conocidas scout sobretodo por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, diosa del amor y muchas atribuciones que ella misma se adjudica, decidió averiguar a donde iban a salir sus esposos, sin esperar que sus fructíferas actitudes de espionaje lanzaran unos preocupantes resultados.

Por lo mismo nuestra querida scout de venus decidió citar a todas las sailor, para decirles que era lo que tenias planeados sus "amados", nótese el sarcasmo para esa noche. Entre las cosas que había descubierto mina era que ellos iban a ir a un bar, que la verdad en esos momentos no se veía que fuera tan grave, pero resulta que el esposo de Lita (Andrew), sugirió que fueran a un bar que hicieran show de baile. Cuando las scout, ahora ya reinas de sus respectivos planetas escucharon la información se podía ver que en sus ojos solo brillaba la luz de venganza, así que tomaron caratas en el asunto y decidieron ir al mismo lugar donde sus esposos iban a pasar el día libre y les darían la mejor lección de sus eternas vidas. Con ayuda de la reina cada cual fue disfrazada con la pluma de trasformación y cuando fue la hora en que sus esposos se marcharon tomaron cada cual un auto y se dirigieron al dichoso lugar.

Por otro lado se podía ver algunos de los 9 esposos bastantes nerviosos, ya que conocían el carácter complejo de sus esposas entre ellos estaba: Nicolás esposo de Rei, creo que con ella no hay que dar mayores explicaciones, Yatén el esposo de Mina, Seiya el esposo de Hotaru, Taiki el esposo de Mina, Jedaite esposo de Haruca, Neflaite esposo de Setsuna, Ziosite esposo de Amy, Andrew esposo de Lita la cual es bastante celosa, Malaquite esposo de Michiru, la verdad es que todos estaban nerviosos, aunque no querían demostrárselos los unos a los otros, igual como lo hicieron sus respectivas esposas, cada uno de ellos tomó un auto, aunque tres de ellos decidieron ir en moto.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al bar el cual se veía bastante animado, lo que no sabían los esposos que sus esposas había llegado unas horas antes para hablar con el administrador y así pedirle permiso para hacer un show de baile para cada uno de sus esposos, sin olvidar la reservación de una pieza para cada pareja, gracias a una buena cantidad de dinero lograron que el administrador aceptara su propuesta, por lo mismo les facilitó trajes y les explicó que los bailes podría realizarlo como ellas quisieran, pero que la mayoría de las chicas de bar hacía show que implicaban desnudos, pero que para ellas les iba a apartar un escenario especial, para la sorpresa para sus esposos.

Por otro lado los 9 hombres que estaban libre escogieron una mesa que los dejaba frente al escenario en el cual en esos momentos no se hacia ningún tipo de show, por la hora que era, igual se dieron cuenta que este no era tan frecuentado ya que no había nadie más que ellos en el bar, cuando cada uno estaba en sus respectivos asientos se acercaron nueve camareras (ustedes ya saben quienes son, pero la pluma de la reina hace milagros, todas estaban con sus cabellos de otro color, solo que sus ojos eran los de siempre), muy guapas con unas mascaras que cubrían sus rostros, cada una de ellas de ellas se hizo cargo de un hombre, tomándoles el pedido y aprovechando de coquetearles descaradamente, ya que se sentaban en sus piernas mientras escribían sus ordenes, casualmente con sus dedos acariciaban la entrepiernas de los caballeros, logrando que estos se pusieran muy nerviosos y sin poder creerlo ningunos de ellos pudo evitar excitarse, lo que les pareció bastante extraño, ya que solo con sus esposas hasta entonces solo sus cuerpos tenían esa reacción, por lo mismo se hallaban confundidos.

Después de unos minutos cada una llego con el trago que le correspondía a cada caballero, una de ellas la de los ojos celeste, les dijo que se pusieran cómodos por que el primer show iba a comenzar.

Las camareras se retiraron y luego de unos minutos comenzó a sonar la canción de Mulan Rush, hacen su entrada cinco de las nueve camareras que le atendieron, vestidas con unos provocadores corset con pantis y ligas, una vestía de blanco, otra de verde, una de azul, naranja y rojo, junto con el provocativo babydool, se veía en cada mano y látigo negro, cada cual presentó un pequeño baile y luego bajó de la tarima a bailar a uno de los caballeros, al que obviamente había servido el trago, se sentaban en sus piernas, refregaban sus traseros en su entrepierna, le lamian los lóbulos de las orejas y luego simplemente se retiraban.

Cada uno de los cabaleros empezaba a encontrar algo familiar en aquellas bailarinas, pero nadie hizo algún comentario. Después de la primera parte del show. Cada una hizo un baile individual, sin embargo la que más sorprendió con su destreza, fue la bailarina que vestía en cada número de blanco, nuestro querido Darién pensaba que aquella mujer era realmente un ángel, que con su pelo con aroma a fresas lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no podía hacer nada ya que amaba a su esposa y como ejemplo a los demás tenía que comportarse, pero sin embargo en una de las posturas del baile, a Darién le pareció ver los movimientos que alguna vez su esposa le hizo en la fantasía en la cual ella era bailarina que conquistaba al jeque, al recordar esa fantasía simplemente sonríe sin apartar los ojos de esa peculiar bailarina, que utilizaba el caño como una verdadera profesional, dando giros abriéndose de piernas, enroscándose como serpiente en esta, logrando que simplemente nuestros rey se pusiera duro como una roca.

Luego de que todas terminaran sus bailes y que nuestros reyes terminaras con una excitación que no los dejaba levantarse de las sillas, un hombre se acercó a ellos y le dio una nota a cada uno para que acudieran a la pieza de las bailarinas, al ver la invitación todos parecía dudosos y sabía que si sus esposas se enteraban de ello como mínimo los castraban, a otros los dejaban varios meses sin sexo, para otros la carta de divorcio era segura, ya que sus hijos eran bastante grandes y muchos de ellos ya estaban casados y varios de estos esposos ya los llamaban abuelos. Así que simplemente se miraron y decidieron irse, como sus esposas los conocían sabían que no iban a ser capaces de engañarlas así que simplemente se dirigieron a sus casas, para prepararles a cada unos de sus esposos un show personal, que incluía los desnudos que no presenciaron en el bar.

Pero no contaban que el príncipe se iba a marchar de los últimos, cunado se dirigía a buscar su auto, observa a los lejos a la bailarina que se había vestido de blanco en el show y se sintió nuevamente excitado, se acerca a ella sigilosamente hasta que ver que se acerca a un auto, cuando por fin reconoce quién es la bella bailarina, decide que es bueno tomar ventaja de la situación y cumplir una fantasía.

Se acerca sigilosamente al auto donde ella estaba, la toma por la cintura y ella por poco lo golpea, pero al darse vuela se relaja al ver quien es. Darién la mira y le dice que le había encantado su baile y que le gustaría que bailara para el, pero nuestra bailarina simplemente le dice que la invitación a su habitación no la había aceptado, así que pos lo mismo se perdió su baile privado, sin embargo el rey sin darse por vencido, puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven bailarina y la acorrala contra el auto, con una sonrisa sexi, con un toque de prepotencia.

Darién le dice: si te ofreciera dinero para tener sexo conmigo, que dirias.

Ella le contesta, que el ser bailarina no significa que sea prostituta.

Se echó a reír despreocupado.

-¡No! –exclamó ella

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Darién a pretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que sintiera cuan excitado estaba, lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que sus ojos solo decían Sexo… Sexo…Sexo…

El corazón de Serena latía desbocado ante la cercanía de ese chico, podía sentir como su aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales y su sexo comenzó a humedecerse ante el poder de su morada Tragué en seco presa del embrujo de su mirada. La bailarina lLlevaba mucho tiempo sin tener sexo (solo una semana, pero para ella una eternidad). Pero la bailarina solo podía pensar En sus manos sobre su piel, en sus labios carnosos sobre los suyos, en su cuerpo desnudo. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver claramente la llama del deseo. El le sonrió seximente, se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente, dominando su boca, saboreando con su lengua cada rincón de esta cavidad, la cogía por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo aún más. Ella no se quedaba atrás acariciaba sus cabellos y respondía con igual salvajismo sus beso

-Vente conmigo. –susurró Darién

Serena simplemente asintió

La arrastró hasta su coche aparcado muy cerca de allí, casi escondido entre las sombras. La recostó sobre el capó y la besó de nuevamente, Empezó a meterle mano. Y ante ello ella simplemente gemía como loca.

Abrió el coche e hizo que entraran en el asiento de atrás. Sin hablar. Sin dejar de besarse. Le quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y la camiseta. Él se deshizo de su abrigo y su chaqueta. Unos segundos después estaban completamente desnudos presos de la pasión y el desenfreno. Jadeando, besándose sin parar, tocándose de arriba abajo. Todo estaba tan caliente que ni siquiera les importó lo incomodo de la posición dentro del auto, aunque la verdad era bastante grande.

Darién comenzó a besar cada parte de cuerpo, abre las piernas de Serena y sin esperar y viendo lo húmeda que estaba, toma su miembro y lo dirige a la entra de la vagina y de una sola estocada se hunde en su interior, soltando un gran gemido de placer, que son acallados por lo besos que se estaban dando. Comienza a moverse en un ritmo casi bestial, agarrando con fuerzas las caderas de la bailarina, luego disminuye la velocidad y la aumenta nuevamente para dar más tiempo al orgasmo. En un movimiento rápido Darién hace que la bailarina se siente encima de su miembro para montarlo como una gran amazona.

Después de que ambos alcanzaran el segundo orgasmos, pone a la bailarina de espalda y penetra su ano suavemente, acariciando con sus dedos su clítoris, haciendo que nuevamente tengan un orgasmo, dirige su miembro nuevamente a su vagina y la penetra alcanzando mas profundamente su cuerpo. Cuando ya iban el la quinta ronda, se recuestan en el asiento de atrás de auto tapándose con una frazada que Darién tenía en el auto. Duermen unas horas hasta que se dan cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, se viste después de dos rondas más.

Darién seriamente y aún en su papel de esposo infiel le dice: Solo quiero que sepas una cosa. –susurró mientras se incorporaba, -No voy a darte ni un dólar por esto.

Serena lana una gran carcajada ante ese comentario y le responde: bueno mi amado calenturiento infiel que no aguantaste hasta llegar a casa, no me debes dinero, pero por lo menos auspíciate con u rico desayuno, que después de tanto ejercicio nocturno, tengo muuuuchaaa hambre.

lo que tu digas mi reina, pero con una condición,

cual responde Serena

que me hagas un baile privado del baile del caño

ella sonríe y le dice que no hay problemas

notas autor

Espero hayan disfrutado esta fantasía espero sus opiniones

Saludos aniachiba


	13. LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA CHICA INTELECTUAL I

**Notas de autor:**

**Disculpen por tener abandonada esta historia, pero debo sacarle el jugo a mi cerebro para poder armarlas, como paralela a esta estoy haciendo lo que ocurrió con las scout, se me ha hecho un poco difícil concentrarme en una, ahora entiendo por que algunas escritoras se demoran en actualizar. Sin mas que decir, disfruten de este capitulo.**

**Aniachiba**

**LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA CHICA INTELECTUAL PARTE 1**

Nuestra reina se encontraba encerrada en la biblioteca del palacio, hace algún tiempo y sin que nadie lo supiera, ella se dedicaba a escribir novelas, pero no cualquier novelas, sino que estas eran eróticas, la verdad es que su vida de casada le daba miles de ideas para poder escribirlas, y muchas de ellas las inspiraba las fantasías vividas con su rey, entada en su escritorio escribiendo en su computador allí plasmaba una nueva historia que formaban parte de un pequeño conjunto de fantasías eróticas , como era un secreto, su computador tenía una clave e acceso.

Cuando ya llevaba varios minutos concentrada escribiendo la historia, no se dio cuenta que hace bastante tiempo el rey la estaba observando y sigilosamente se fue acercando al escritorio donde estaba su esposa. Antes de que llegara a su escritorio ella alza la vista y le sonríe preguntándole si necesita algo. El le dice que las guerreras la están buscando. En esos momentos Serena se pone de pie dejando el computador sin clave y se dirige al salón a hablar con sus amigas.

Cuando la reina sale, el rey se acerca al computador y empieza a observar un texto que esta escrito en el, antes de ponerse a espiar lo que estaba escrito en el computador, se fija en qué página está, luego retrocede y se da cuenta del titulo que tiene el documento, llamándole la atención y algo extrañado por este "Fantasías de reyes", empieza a bajar para ver lo que está escrito y se encuentra con una pequeña dedicatoria que dice así:

"_Para aquel amor que permite que hasta los más íntimos deseos se cumplan, para aquel que a pesar de los cientos de años, su amor es incondicional, aquel que todavía hace crecer en mi el fuego de amor y la pasión, ¿Por qué ser tradicional?, si el amor es creatividad. Aquel que alimenta mi imaginación, llevándome al límite del deseo, aquel que sin importar el lugar se entrega de todo corazón, aquel que hace que toque las estrellas con mis manos, aquel que me ama a pesar de ser infantil, aquel que da todo por mi, aquel que hace realidad mis fantasías, aquel que me robo mi primer beso, aquel que se adueño de mi primera vez, aquel que no conoce límites, aquel que sus acciones dicen más que mil palabras, para aquel que su amor es más grande que el Universo. Esto es para ti, mi amado, mi príncipe, mi arrogante, mi héroe y mi rey…._

Sin contener la emoción ante esa dedicatoria, estuvo a punto de dejar la página que su esposa estaba escribiendo, pero la curiosidad pudo más así que como sabía que su esposa iba a estar un buen rato hablando con sus amigas se dispuso a leer, lo que su esposa tan concentrada estaba escribiendo.

Al pasar las hojas se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los textos eran las fantasías que habían creado juntos, estaba escrita la vez que ella había hecho de enfermera, cuando la secuestro, cuando ella se vengo, cuando hizo de policía, de jeque, de hija y de bailarina. Fue un sacrificio enorme contra su propia excitación el leer y recordar cada una de esas fantasías, su erección a esas alturas era bastante notoria, pero aún así, quería seguir viendo lo que su amada estaba escribiendo. Para su propia sorpresa se encontró con la historia que estaba elaborando cunado el entró a la biblioteca y comenzó a leerla con mucha atención…

"_Dentro de la biblioteca se encontraba una de las chicas más inteligentes del instituto, como no tenía muchas amigas, le gustaba encerrarse a leer novelas en los recreos y horas libres. La verdad es que nadie le prestaba atención, ella creía que era más bien invisible para las personas que habían a su alrededor, ni siquiera la molestaban, los profesores con suerte la mencionaban cuando pasaban la lista, pero solo era reconocida cuando sus calificaciones sobresalían a las de sus compañeros. Su apariencia tampoco llamaba la atención, sus gafas más bien grandes ocultaban el maravilloso brillos de sus ojos azules y un moño anticuado, escondía la sedosidad y el largo de su cabello rubio, con ropas dos tallas mayor a la que ella tenía, la hacía ver como una joven sin curvas y desarreglada, pero eso a ella no le importaba por que quería que su vida fuera como telenovelas, o sea que aquel que la amara no viera su belleza exterior, sino que se enamorara de su inteligencia y aunque no lo crean del su característico humor que solo era conocido por sus familiares._

_Como todo instituto, cuando hay una chica nerd, también hay un chico muy popular, al cual le llueven las chicas, que suele ser algo engreído y mujeriego, sin olvidar obviamente que es inteligente y pertenece a uno de los club con más fans, este chico que sus relaciones de amistad son más bien superficiales, a este chico le va a cambiar la vida._

_Después de haber ganado el campeonato y como se acercaba el día de san Valentín, las admiradoras de él se multiplicaban, y lo perseguían por todo el instituto, por lo mismo se metió a la biblioteca para escapar. Lo que no imagino encontrar allí, fue a la ratona de biblioteca, o mejor dicho no de esa manera. La conocida nerd se encontraba con tu largo pelo suelto y sin sus grandes lentes, con un lápiz entre sus dedos y sentada en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en el librero, con un cuaderno en sus rodilla, recitaba una palabras en voz alta, jamás había escuchado su voz, pero cuando pronunciaba cada palabra su voz era sexi y profunda, tanto así que se estaba excitando tan solo con escucharla, aunque la verdad es que lo que decía también tenia gran parte de culpa. Como espía se escondió atrás de un librero cercano y comenzó a escuchar con atención, lo que decía:_

"_**Envuelta en tus brazos quiero perderme,**_

_**esclava de tus besos hasta desvanecerme,**_

_**sentir tus caricias, que prenden como fuego mi piel,**_

_**sentir que tu lengua, me roba el aliento.**_

_**Perderme en el ardor de tu mirada,**_

_**Ver que tiempo ya no significa nada,**_

_**Dejar de ser invisible a tus ojos,**_

_**Ser causante de tu placer.**_

_**Te veo de lejos, imagino tus manos,**_

_**Que se pasean por mi cuerpo,**_

_**Desarmando mis sentidos, desnudando mi alma.**_

_En esos momentos, al deportista solo le pareció un curioso y bastante apasionado poema, que por lo visto ella misma lo escribía, pero no se imaginó lo que después iba a escuchar, inclina su cabeza para seguir escuchando, a pesar que no se consideraba un chico romántico, la voz de esa chica era como un imán que lo atraía. Luego siente unos murmullos que ella misma hace y alcanza distinguir la siguiente frase: no me gusta como ha quedado, como escribir lo que siento, ahh si ni siquiera he probado sus labios, haber veamos si mi imaginación le dan crédito. _

_Ante esa declaración el chico simplemente sonríe y piensa así que aún no ha besado a quien piensa cuando escribe, no estaría mal darle un poco de experiencia a su imaginación. Pero aun así no sabe que lo que se refería la chica era más que un simple beso, por lo mismo la sorpresa iba a ser mayor. El chico se quedó inmóvil cuando sintió que ella volvía a escribir._

"_**Oculto en la sombras, te siento,**_

_**espero con impaciencia que des el primer paso**_

_**te acercas cautelosamente hacia mi**_

_**cierro mis ojos y solo siento.**_

_**Tus manos acarician tiernamente mis mejillas**_

_**Siento que tu cuerpo se acerca al mío lentamente,**_

_**Tu aliento cálido rosa delicadamente mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer**_

_**Con tu lengua húmeda lames cada rincón de mis orejas,**_

_**Descendiendo hasta mi cuello.**_

_**Posas tu nariz para sentir mi aroma, mientras**_

_**yo me pierdo en el tuyo.**_

_**Arto de usar tus labios, pones tu manos en mis cabellos**_

_**Y los acaricias suavemente, me susurras a mi oído**_

_**cuanto me deseas**_

_**Y yo simplemente puedo responder a tus tímidas caricias,**_

_**Oh cuanto arde mi cuerpo por ti**_

_**Acercas tus labios a los míos**_

_**Comenzamos una antigua danza en la cual no soy experta**_

_**Con tu legua ganas territorio en mi boca**_

_**Haciendo que mi cuerpo se llene de deseo.**_

_**Fuego abrazador son tus caricias **_

_**Que dejan caliente cada espacio de piel que tocas…**_

_En esos momentos no solo la temperatura del poema estaba aumentando, sino que la temperatura del chico también, con su imaginación recorría la piel de esa chica que tan apasionada escribía, este chico quería convertirse en su fantasía y cumplir cada uno de las frases que formaban su poema. Sin esperar más se va acercando a la chica sigilosamente, como ya había cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca no estaba preocupado que alguien entrara. La chica estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico._

_La chica había dejado de escribir y con los ojos cerrados iba lanzando frases, que no eran traspasadas al papel.._

_**Tus labios húmedos recorren mi piel, quitándome el aliento**_

_**Tus manos empiezan a recorrer rincones de mi cuerpo que jamás han sido explorados, por ningún otro**_

_**Y en mis deseos esta el querer más de tus caricias…**_

_Antes de que pudiera seguir lanzando ideas en el aire, siente como un aliento cálido es depositado en su oreja, después de sentir ese cálido aire, siente un pequeño rasguño de unos dientes en ellas, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, pensando que se trataba de un sueño, se deja llevar por cada caricia que son regaladas a su cuerpo. Puede sentir la humedad de una lengua que recorre su mejilla, hasta la comisura de sus labios, ella simplemente puede suspirar, la lengua del chico recorre sus labios haciendo que ella abra su boca para recibir ansiosa aquel beso, antes de besarla el chico comienza a lanzar frases, como queriendo describir con palabras, lo que esta sintiendo._

_**Te veo recostada esperando por mi,**_

_**Mi cuerpo arde de deseo por poseer cada rincón de tu ser**_

_**Adueñarme de tus besos **__(pasa astutamente sus lengua en los labios, toma su mandíbula , aprieta sus mejillas para que ella abra la boca, como reflejo la chica abre su boca dando acceso al interior de esta, el como maestro comienza a gobernar su cavidad bucal, luchando con la lengua de a chica, haciendo que esta simplemente gima de placer)_

_**Tus gemidos me encienden aún más, mis manos queman por tocarte**_

_**Mis manos quieren que seas mía,**_

_**Pierdo el control ante tu aroma, tu cuerpo responde al mío**_

_**Como si este me perteneciera desde siempre**_

_**(**__comienza con sus manos a acariciar su cuello, haciendo que la chica disfrute de esa tierna caricia, sus manos van descendiendo hasta la blusa de la chica desabotonándola poco a poco, hasta poder ver su sensual sostén, quien diría que esta ratoncita tuviera tan buen gusto para la ropa interior, pensaba el chico)_

_**puedo sentir que tu cuerpo responde al mío**_

_**y yo ya no puedo controlar, este deseo**_

_**quiero tomarte en brazos **_

_**y por primeras vez hacerte ver las estrellas,**_

_**y yo verlas contigo **_

_Toma a la chica en brazos, en esos momentos ella abre los ojos y lo mira incrédulamente y pregunta que hace ahí, el simplemente sonríe y le dice que quiere cumplir el deseo de ambos y que no dejara que se escape, por mas miedo que tenga, por que cada deseo lanzado a los aires, lo va a cumplir, ella simplemente lo mira casi con enojo y le dice que lo que estaba escribiendo era un poema para una tarea, el se ríe ante la ingenuidad de la chica y le dice que duda que cualquier profesor de literatura acepte esos poemas, por que no son nada inocentes, ella intenta apartar con sus manos al chico, ya que esta la llevaba en brazos, pero este la aprieta más contra si, y para avergonzar más a la chica, aunque sus propósitos no eran esos le dice que el le dará la experiencia, para que la descripción de los sentimientos en los poemas sea más verídico, ante eso como replica al chico le dice que para ser un deportista cabeza hueca, tiene buena labias, no solo se refería a las palabras, sino que a sus besos, el chico captando el doble sentido de sus palabras, agarra el trasero de la chica y por instinto esta abre sus piernas, dejando estas apoyadas en las caderas del chico y así sentir como este estaba excitado._

_El chico la lleva a una de las aulas que usan para trabajar en grupo, cierra las persianas y recuesta de espaldas a la chica sobre la mesa y dice…_

_**Quiero perderme en cada rincón**_

_**Dejar grabado en memoria cada espacio de tu cuerpo**_

_**Cada suspiro, cada gemido…**_

_El chico se pone encima de la chica y empieza a desabrochar la falda de esta, para dejarla solo con su tanga…._

El rey frustrado ve que la historia no esta terminada, pero aun así sonríe ante el nuevo pasatiempo de su esposa, se da cuenta que este nuevo descubrimiento será un arma poderosa para realizar sus fantasía, así como si fuera un gran villano, empieza a planear su próxima fantasía…..

**CONTINUARA**

**Notas del autor:**

**Que mala soy, perdonen pero es que quería dejar el suspenso, se que hace un buen rato que no actualizo, pero digamos que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Increíblemente tengo a media una historia, espero terminarla para publicarla pronto, se acuerdan de las travesuras de las scaut, les puedo adelantar que estoy terminando la del matrimonio de Mina y Yaten. Con respecto a las fantasía de reyes, si tienen una idea de cómo continuar esta, es bienvenida, aunque ya tengo unas en mi loca cabecita.**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de mis historias, disculpen nuevamente la demora, espero no defraudarlos**

**Besos a todos aniachiba**


	14. LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA CHICA NERD P2

**Notas del autor:**

**Gracias por su paciencia, acá va la segunda y última parte de la fantasía **

**LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA CHICA INTELECTUAL PARTE 2**

_**Comentarios de la autora.**_

_Anteriormente nos quedamos en que el rey había leído la historia de su queridísima esposa, pero el estaba un poco frustrado por que se había quedado en la mejor parte, por lo mismo quiso darle una pequeña ayudadita, como parte de una nueva fantasía, entonces acá vamos, espero no decepcionarlos._

La reina entra nuevamente a la biblioteca, pero algo extraño estaba pasando su esposo, estaba con unas gafas bastantes extrañas y con el pelo ¿engominado?, cautelosamente se acerca y empieza a mirarlo por todas partes, no sabia si reírse o reírse, y como no aguantó mas estallo en una gran carcajada. Lo que no espera es que su esposo se acercara rápidamente y la arrinconara en el escritorio, con una mano cerró el computador de Serena, tomo sus piernas y las enredó en sus caderas, se acerca a su rostro y le dice, así que amor quieres ser una chica nerd, pero que te parece si el chico nerd soy yo y abuso de una loca escritora de novelas eróticas. ¿cuándo pretendías contarme ese secreto?, no puedo decir que me molesta realmente, pero no te puedo perdonar que me hayas dejado con las ganas a mitad de una historia, eso es algo muy malo, así te harás responsable de esto, en esos momento presiona su erección en el entrepierna de su esposa, que lo mirara anonadada, antes de que dijera algo es atacada con un beso feroz de su esposo, sin darle tiempo a defenderse, no podemos decir que estaba asustadas, por que no era así sino que todo lo contrario, le gusta esa faceta apasionada de su marido. Antes que ella pensara en reclamar, el rey desgarró su vestido hasta dejarla en sostén y tanga, dándole una sonrisa torcida, se alegra de lo que había hecho, sin conformase con eso, desabrocha el sostén para liberar los hermosos senos de su esposa, los cuales comienza a besas sin descanso, los muerde y lame como niño hambriento.

Mientras sus manos acarician todas las curvas de su reina. Con una de sus manos se dirige a su intimidad, donde todavía a un obstáculo para lo que tiene planeado, ve que esta tanga esta ya bastante húmeda, por lo mismo comienza a mojar aún más si tanga con su lengua, después de morder suavemente el clítoris de su esposa, decide sacarle la tanga para poder ver la su intimidad sin ningún tipo de obstáculo, sonriente juega con su clítoris el cual lame y muerde apasionadamente. Después de unos minutos con ese juego empieza a penetrar su intimidad con sus dedos, uno por uno hundiéndolos profundamente por su canal vaginal, hasta dilatarla completamente. Cuando termina con esa tarea acerca todo su cuerpo para aprisionarla, toma su miembro con una de sus manos y lo introduce en su entra, bromea unos minutos refregando la cabeza de su pene con los labios vaginales, ve como su amada se relaja, cuando la ve bastante distraída con su jueguito, se introduce de golpe, hasta llegar hasta al fondo de su canal vaginal, logrando que Serena de un grito fuerte de puro placer, sin esperar que ella se recupere de su estocada, comienza a moverse rápido y lento para que su esposa logre desesperarse ya que no logra llegar al orgasmo por su culpa. Después de varios minutos haciendo lo mismo decide cambiar a un ritmo constantes, hasta que ambos llegan al clímax.

Después de eso, Darién se poya encima del cuerpo de su esposa, para tomar un pequeño descanso. Serena aún anonadada, empieza a removerse para estirarse un poco, pero esto solo consigue que su esposo nuevamente se ponga duro, así que si esperar que ella logre separarse de el, toma su miembro nuevamente y lo dirige a la vagina de su mujer y nuevamente de una estocada llega a lo más profundo de su interior, comenzó a dar cada estocada duramente hasta que nuevamente llegaron al clímax, incluso más potente que el anterior.

Sin salir del interior de su esposa, comenzó a besarla nuevamente, empezando por su rostro, sus orejas su cuellos, su senos. Con un pequeño suspiro se acerco a sus labios y le dijo, ¿tienes ya una idea para terminar la fantasía de la chica nerd?, Serena con una gran sonrisa le dice: amor me haz dado millares de ideas, pero que te parece si aprovechas que aun están dentro de mi para el último round de la biblioteca, para poder terminar esa fantasía y después las ponemos en práctica, aunque digas que no era muy inteligente, solo te puedo decir que soy mas de lo que parecía. Darién sonríe dulcemente y le dice que el siempre lo ha sabido, pero le gustaba verla enojada, aunque ahora ya no tanto, por las venganza de ella era un poco crueles, pero ese comentario solo quedó en su mente, ya que no quería darle motivos a su esposa para tomar represalias, aunque no sería extraño después de lo salvaje que se comportó, pero en realidad le daba lo mismo, por los dos disfrutaban de gran manera.

Después del último round de sexo salvaje en el escritorio, sin ropa, la reina se sienta para terminar de escribir esa fantasía, para después continuar con esposo.

…._ El chico se pone encima de la chica y empieza a desabrochar la falda de esta, para dejarla solo con su tanga…._

_con sus manos acaricia sus piernas, hasta llegar donde esta su pequeña tanga, con delicadeza masajea su intimidad con sus dedos hasta que siente que su tanga se humedece rápidamente, dirige sus labios que en ese momento estaban besando su cuello hacia su tanga, lame salvajemente su intimidad llenado la pequeña aula de estudios de gemidos provenientes de la sexi chica nerd. Sin tregua mordisquea suavemente cada parte de su intimidad, causando que la chica jadee sin control, cuando el chico ya no aguanta mas , desliza con sus dedos la tanga para dejarla completamente desnuda, admirando cada curva del esbelto cuerpo de la chica le pregunta ¿por qué ocultas este delicioso cuerpo a todos los que te rodeamos?, aunque si soy sincero en estos momentos solo quiero ser yo el dueño de tu cuerpo, quiero ser yo solo el que conozca cada rincón de tu ser._

_**Me muero, por perderme en tus rincones**_

_**Me muero por guardar en mi memoria tus sabores**_

_**Muero por sentirte mía**_

_**Muero por que me sientas tuyo…**_

_La chica simplemente le sonríe y le recita_

_**Quiero perderme en tus besos**_

_**Quiero quedar grabada con fuego en tu cuerpo**_

_**Quiero adueñarme de cada una de tus caricias**_

_**Quiero sentirme tuya**_

_**Quiero sentirte mío…**_

_Poco apoco el chico comienza a besar cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, muerde con suavidad sus senos, con sus manos masajea cada uno de sus pezones, con su legua humedece todos su pechos, llega a su cuello dando un pequeño mordisco, el cual lame y succiona marcándola así como suya, vuelve a bajar hasta llegar hasta su intimidad, la cual ya esta desnuda, con sus nariz absorbe el olor de su chica, da una lamida traviesa, la cual como respuesta tiene un gran gemido de parte de la chica, con sus dedos comienza a masajear los labios vaginales de la chica, lame y juega con ellos. Luego de u os minutos, hace que la chica se siente en la mesa, dando la oportunidad de que esta lo desnude. La chica tímidamente comienza a desabrochar su camisa, hasta ver su esculpido pecho, al cual no logra resistirse, por lo mismo, dirige sus labios al cuello del chico para lamerlo suavemente, luego va a los labios del chico para ser tomar la iniciativa del beso, un beso lleno de amor y pasión. La chica con sus manos piñizca los pezones del chico haciendo que este lance pequeños gruñidos de excitación , vuelve a bajar sus labios por el camino de su cuello para llegar a sus pezones y empieza a jugar con cada uno de ellos, luego baja hasta sus pantalones, viendo una protuberancia que da a entender lo excitado que esta, sin esperar más desabrocha su cinturón y el botón de su uniforme, toma los bóxer negros que andaba trayendo y los baja para que quede completamente desnudo, el chico con un tirón se saca los zapatos, para que el pantalón salga con facilidad._

_Cuando ante sus ojos el chico que le gusta esta completamente desnudo, se lame los labios disfrutando de ver su pene erecto y baja de la mesa y se pone de rodillas, con sus manos comienza a inspeccionar sus testículos, haciendo que el chico jadee por el movimiento y atrevimiento de la chica, ella de esa distancia lo mira y le sonríe, el simplemente la mira anonadado, pero con una pequeña afirmación de su cabeza, empieza a lamer su pene de arriba a bajo complementando sus caricias con sus manos en los testículos, lame y suavemente sus rozan en cada caricia, después de varios minutos, traga su pene hasta lo profundo de su boca, hasta que el chico si evitarlo eyacula, la chica se traga hasta la última gota del semen del chico, junto con ello ella también se viene derramando su jugo vaginal en sus muslos._

_Sube su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de los labios del chico, dándole un beso en el cual se mezclan sus sabores. Sin esperar más, el chico toma de la cintura a la chica y la deja nuevamente en la mesa, empieza nuevamente a acariciarla, pero decide que ya es hora de hacerla suya. Toma su miembro con la mano derecha y lo masajea suavemente hasta que este se endurece nuevamente, abre ampliamente las piernas de la chica, para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad, con la cabeza de su pene tienta su entrada acariciándola con esta suavemente, la chica por su propia voluntad, toma sus piernas y las abre aun más, ante eso el chico gime y sin previo aviso va adentrándose en ella poco a poco, hasta llegar profundamente, después de unos momentos hasta que la chica se acostumbre a tal intrusión, con un leve movimiento de caderas le da a entender que continúe, el chico sin esperar mas empieza a dar estocadas suaves, que con los minutos se van haciendo mas fuertes y profundas llenando la de gemidos._

_Luego de estar teniendo sexo en la sala por lo menos por media hora, deciden tomarse un descanso, el cual el chico aprovecha para besarlas, acariciarlas y mimarla, cuando ven que ya se ha hecho bastante tarde se levantan y entre besos y caricias se visten nuevamente._

_Después el chico decide hablar y comenta: amor se que te gusta pasar desapercibida, pero estoy harto de que piensen que estoy solo y me persigan desesperadas, hay la posibilidad de que termines este teatro y te muestres tal y como eres y así poderte besar libremente en el patio, la sala y en todos los lugares de este instituto._

_La chica con una sonrisa le dice: bueno si estas dispuesto a marcar territorio con todos los chicos de instituto, cuando vean como soy realmente, creo que no tendré problemas en sacarme las gafas, soltar mi cabello y usar mas apretado el uniforme._

_Ante ello el chico traga saliva y le dice, prefiero que solo yo pueda verte así, pero creo que después de la marca que has hecho en mi cuello cuando gritaste tu clímax, ser un calmante por lo menos durante un tiempo, para las chicas locas de este instituto, menos mal que nos queda solo medio año, total en la graduación puede deslumbrar a todos, pero seguirás siendo mía hasta que seamos viejitos y estemos llenos de hijos y nietos._

_La chica le contesta: veo que todavía no te rindes con tu propuesta de matrimonio, bueno ya que has estado pidiéndomelo por lo menos durante dos años, después de un día de conocernos y una semana de que me hicieras el amor en este mismo lugar creo que te mereces el si._

_Ante ello el chico la toma en brazos y le dice no sabes lo feliz que me haces, que te pareces si vamos a casa y continuamos lo que hemos empezado acá._

_Ante esa afirmación de su novio la chica lanza una gran carcajada diciéndole: ¿es que nunca te cansas?, el simplemente dice: no, así que vamos o te tomo de nuevo pero en el patio donde todos nos vean y finalmente sepan que eres mía. La chica tímidamente le dice: si mi amor, pero alcánzame primero y se pone a correr._

Cuando Serena termina esa fantasía, guarda el documento con un gran suspiro y le dice a su esposo, parece que no puede haber secreto entre nosotros, pero si quieres seguir leyendo la historia, te digo: ¡atrápame si puedes!, sin previo aviso usa el cristal y se trasporta hacia un lugar del palacio, pero el rey como no es tonto usa su vinculo para pillarla y hacerle el amor nuevamente, total ya abra tiempo de seguir leyendo las fantasías de su esposa, aunque sería interesante saber por que su seudónimo** ANIACHIBA,** creo que con una pequeña tortura nocturna y diarias, junto con varios juegos tendré la respuesta pensaba el rey, ya imaginándose todo lo que le haría a su traviesa conejita.

**Notas de la autora.**

**Por fin, pude sacar las segunda parte, espero la hayan disfrutado, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, ojala haya valido la pena para ustedes, como ven también me gusta ser participe de mis historias.**

**Nos vemos en las próximas fantasías y obviamente en mi otra historia, no coman ansias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos aniachiba**


End file.
